My Andréa Sachs
by realJane91
Summary: Post-Paris Incident: When Andréa Sachs disappeared on Miranda Priestly and became a country sensation in the worldwide. Miranda was clueless about Andy's plans into the music industry and continue to find out about her true identity. Will they find their way to be together for love? Will they stay same like last time in Paris? [This is a Mirandy FF]
1. Characters List

**My Andréa Sachs Cast  
**

* * *

 **Miranda Priestly** – an Editor in Chief of _RUNWAY;_ a mother of Cassidy and Caroline Priestly; a lover of Andréa Sachs

 **Andréa Sachs** – an ex-assistant of Miranda Priestly; a country singer; a friend of Nigel Tucci, Emily Chalton, Serena Bündchen; an idol of Cassidy and Caroline Priestly; a lover of Miranda Priestly

 **Nigel Tucci** – a creative director; a friend of Emily Chalton, Andréa Sachs and Miranda Priestly

 **Emily Chalton** – the first assistant of Miranda Priestly; a friend of Andréa Sachs and Nigel Tucci; a girlfriend of Serena Bündchen

 **Serena Bündchen** – a makeup artist of _RUNWAY_ ; a girlfriend of Emily Chalton

 **Caroline Priestly** – a redheaded daughter of Miranda Priestly and James; a fan of Andréa Sachs; a twin sister of Cassidy Priestly

 **Cassidy Priestly** – a redhead daughter of Miranda Priestly and James; a fan of Andréa Sachs; a twin sister of Caroline Priestly

 **Richard Sachs** – a father of Andréa Sachs; a lawyer of Sachs Law Firm

 **Elizabeth Sachs** – a mother of Andréa Sachs; a Trauma Surgeon of Northwestern Hospital

 **Irv Ravitz** – a CEO of Elias-Clarke; a hater of Miranda Priestly

 **Lily Thoms** – a college friend of Andréa Sachs

 **Doug Sommer** – a high school friend of Andréa Sachs

 **Stephen Tomlinson** – Miranda Priestly's second ex-husband

 **Jacqueline Follet** – a rival of Miranda Priestly; an Editor in Chief of British _RUNWAY_

 **Maria** \- the housekeeper of the Priestly's townhouse

 **Jessica** _-_ Miranda Priestly's second assistant

 **Roy -** Miranda Priestly's driver

 **Riley** \- Andrea's assistant

 **Clayton Smith** \- Andrea's Acoustic Guitarist

* * *

 **This list will be updated when the author decides to add the character to this story. It will be always there on the first page. Look out every weekly if there are any changes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm new to this fanfiction - Mirandy. I am addicted to the fanfictions about Andy Sachs and Miranda Priestly.**

 **Now, if you want to follow/favorite me on this story and can get a sneak peek on "MirandyFF" on Instagram for new chapters.**

 **Before I let you go on reading, I have no beta for this Mirandy Fanfiction. I want someone to be available for me to edit my grammatical errors. Please send me a private message and we can discuss over everything.**

 **Thank you and I hope you love this one! Just spread the word about this story.**

 **I'm shutting up and let you go!**

* * *

A year passed after the Paris incident, everything fell apart since Andréa left the silver-headed woman on the stairs outside at the Fashion Event Week. No one did it like her after the brunette woman threw her phone away in the fountain. It was a brave thing to do and she did a right thing because she was madly in love with the Editor-in-Chief since she got her job at _RUNWAY_ magazine.

To be honest, everyone who worked in _RUNWAY_ included Emily and Nigel who didn't know where Andréa was in Paris since they worked with the silver-headed woman at the moment. For them, they were disappointed in the brunette woman but silently clapped for her courage to face a big issue that the silver-headed woman always loved to push them away with her power. Most of the time, they were fearing that they stepped out of their boundaries to meet Editor-in-Chief of _RUNWAY_ 's high expectations in their hands. No one had done that before.

After the Fashion Event Week in Paris, Nigel and Emily returned to New York City and resumed their duties to be met with the silver-headed woman on time before the deadlines. The staffs were staying away from the Editor-in-Chief since the outbursts in the conference room. Emily saw everything in the room since Miranda's screams about one person that should be not named in the building – Elias-Clarke.

Others already knew that they made the mental note about not saying anything about Andréa Sachs at all in the building or in the silver-headed woman's office with a period. Nigel almost nearly got his job fired but found out that he was promoted to the position that it was a highly popular in this time, Creative Director. He was thrilled about getting this job after finding out that he was not promoted with a shiny job for British _Runway_. He was half disappointed but a little thrilled because he wanted to stay in New York City beside his great friends among Andréa.

Back to the point, Nigel and Emily hadn't heard from the brunette woman since the Paris incident after their return to New York City. They started to worry about her well-being and tried to text and call her on the cell but it was no service to connect her. Emily frowned at her thought of the friendship she had grown with her beside her work as the first assistant. She enjoyed her jokes and helped her to plan the date with her girlfriend, Serena, the Latina makeup-artist in Elias-Clarke. She was grateful that Andréa encouraged her to see her girlfriend frequently to bump into her in the makeup room.

For Nigel, he always got random things from every designers and photoshoot. He was very overwhelmed when he got a big package in his office while he was arriving from his loft. He was happy that the silver-headed woman approved the things from his big package. Nigel didn't know that Andréa sent all of it to him to be created in the _RUNWAY_ magazine. He was thrilled to play with the colors and styles on the mannequins. Emily always comes and get there to see his final touches. She always sneaks out to get some of clothes that she kept her eyes open but Nigel decided to let her have it after he finished with his final touches on the proposals.

* * *

In the office, the silver-headed woman worked on the photos when the current second assistant, Jessica who was proud of her duty to serve for the editor-in-chief and encouraged herself to force something that she had always wanted to be a fashion designer but this time, she worked for the silver-headed woman on the top of the fashion industries. The editor-in-chief opened Jessica's life to be an art of the fashion but always demanded her to get something that she really needed for her magazine. Jessica respected her reputation as the editor-in-chief in every way.

Since the weeks passed away, Miranda had her thoughts after delivering her final approval on the mock-up Book. She looked back on her MacBook air and checked on the emails while she was there to finish her duties as the editor-in-chief. The silver-headed woman sighed and ordered quickly.

"Emily!"

Jessica rolled her eyes while she was behind her desk and gathered her writing pad and pen then strode out to meet Miranda there in the office. She cleared her throat and replied. Emily was there behind her desk and snickered when she heard the silver-headed woman's voice to warn her that she had to do something before she ordered these random things included the expensive dresses on the rack.

"Yes Miranda."

"Get me 12 scarves from Hermes, I want it to be blue. Get Patrick to walk Patricia for one hour. Pull the run-through in half hour from now. Get three black Chanel dresses. Tell Nigel to come see me at 1pm. Inform Roy to pick Caroline and Cassidy up from Dalton and drive to their piano lessons at 4:30pm. Bring me a coffee and this coffee is getting cold. Reject it. I am disappointed with the mock-up book and order them to change everything then bring me to the townhouse at 9pm. You'll be delivered at this time. That's all."

"Yes Miranda." The second assistant nodded after writing on the pad quickly and grabbed the cold coffee from the silver-headed woman's desk then ran out to get her errands. Emily nodded and did half of the tasks that she heard from the editor-in-chief's voice then informed Roy and Nigel on the way. Jessica thanked her and gathered herself to run out for the coffee run and collected the clothes that Miranda ordered her to do so.

The silver-headed woman sighed and looked over her emails. She scrolled down until reaching her daughter, Caroline's email and clicked it on. Miranda smiled at herself when she read the email. It was about AMS' concert this upcoming weekend. She knew that she ordered the tickets for her daughters and her to see AMS in Madison Square Arena. It included the VIP access to meet AMS in person. Her daughters didn't know that she did have everything for them.

The editor-in-chief typed right away and informed Caroline about AMS concert then confirmed that they had the tickets and VIP access. Finally, she sent it and closed her browser. The silver-headed woman stood up and collected her mock-up book then got out of her office. Emily looked up at the editor-in-chief and spoke lightly.

"Nigel is on the way to see you soon. Roy got your message and he'll be on the way to pick them up."

"Good. Please bring this mock-up book to the art department and finish it before 9pm. I'm going to the conference room right now. You will be with me and write a note. That's all." Miranda ordered in her editor-in-chief mode while walking away from Emily's desk and walked straight ahead to the conference room. The redhead woman widened her eyes and ran out for her life to deliver the mock-up book and ordered them to do it right away before the deadline. She finally ran back to the conference room and gathered the writing pad and pen from the drawer then sat down beside the editor-in-chief. The board of Elias-Clarke took their time to propose new business with the silver-headed woman for a short time.

* * *

In Miranda's thoughts, she remembered from her night with the girls in the living room. Caroline was the one who proposed about AMS' concert and babbled about her music. Cassidy was supporting her twin sister and begged the silver-headed woman for their birthday gift. Miranda loved them dearly since she had a birth to them. She smiled at them.

"Mom."

"Yes, Bobbsey?" The silver-headed woman said.

"For our birthday gift, we wanted to see AMS in Madison Garden Arena this weekend. Please can we go?"

"Yes mom! We love AMS!" Other said in unison after getting a smile from Caroline. The silver-headed woman chuckled and squeezed her arms around her daughters' waists then quipped quickly.

"What is AMS?"

"Not what, it is who." Caroline rolled her eyes and spoke lightly. Miranda raised her brow at her oldest daughter. Cassidy was snickering after seeing her twin sister's action toward their mother.

"Oh. AMS is a person. Tell me about that person."

"It's a kind of a secret. She won't show her face unless it's a concert. It's weird to do that. You showed your public figure to be shown in the newspaper and articles. For her, it was not." Caroline spoke lightly. Cassidy nodded and walked toward the music shelves then found their music cd that they used to listen for AMS' new album since they begged their mother to get the first copy before the worldwide's cd release.

The silver-headed woman narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips but didn't comment on it. Cassidy turned the volume up to hear the music. Miranda looked at her other redheaded daughter who was singing in lip-sync. Caroline snickered and continued to read her book while she listened to the singer's voice. The editor-in-chief rolled her eyes and continued to work on the mock-up book.

* * *

It sparked her thoughts when Nigel came in the office and threw the layouts on the glass desk. The silver-headed woman looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. The bald man pulled his glasses and wiped it with his cloth then spoke lightly.

"The layouts that you requested are messed up. The creative team just got pulled up when you ordered the tasks."

"Just do it and bore someone with your questions. That's all." Miranda demanded with a snarky tone. Nigel snapped to look at her and narrowed his eyes then replied.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I just said, 'That's all!'". The silver-headed woman waved her hands in a frustrated tone with an order. The bald man rolled his eyes and thought that he need more vodka shots then left the office. Miranda stared at him and looked at the clock, it was 2pm already then yelled.

"Emily!"

Jessica appeared out of the state and breathed in an odd way. Emily snickered behind her desktop and continued with her duty. The silver-headed woman sent her to do the tasks before the office closed at 5pm. The second assistant nodded slightly while she wrote the list and left for a break time before she started to tackle with the tasks. The first assistant heard the tasks and did anything before Jessica asked her to do it. Miranda groaned and went with her work.

* * *

It pulled the silver-headed woman into her thoughts again. At this time, she remembered the infuriating brunette woman who cheered up in the _RUNWAY_ offices. Everyone loved her except her and Emily. But in a secret, the first assistant worshipped on her second assistant who resolved everything before she went to panic with the tasks that she cannot do anything in one day. It was Andréa Sachs, an ex-assistant who disappeared in Paris one year ago and didn't show herself in New York City since Miranda got back to work as the editor-in-chief.

The silver-headed woman sent her a glowing recommendation to every journal – newspapers place but her mail returned to her office and got no calls from the brunette woman since she worked everything to get Andréa in a good position for her job. Emily found a lot of mail that was sending back to their office and decided to ask Nigel about it. The bald man wished he knew why Andréa's disappearance but kept searching for her until he found her and it was out of the luck.

Miranda kept worried about Andréa's well-being since she disappeared on her in Paris but couldn't find anything to forgive for her ridiculous scheme. The silver-headed woman just knew that her daughters kept emailing to her ex-assistant since she got back but there was no answer from the brunette woman for a year. The silver-headed woman kept going on with her frustrated tone through the year and pushed her staff to pull the run-through at the earliest than before the deadline approached them.

Only Nigel and Emily knew the silver-headed woman well but didn't give her any hint that Miranda was madly in love with her ex-assistant, Andréa Sachs. Because only two people observed them closer when they got a chance to be with them in the galas, events and parties that Miranda attended when the brunette woman once worked for her.

For the silver-headed woman, she was clueless that she really got attracted to her ex-assistant since Andréa's makeover with Nigel. It appeared her out of the blue that she once saw her true beauty through the black Chanel dress with a long heel-boots. Miranda didn't know that her ex-assistant almost got a flirty look on her while she was paying attention to the silver-headed woman's lips and felt like she wanted her in her embrace then had their escape somewhere.

Miranda snapped out of her thoughts and started to focus on her duties before she came home to her daughters about AMS and plans ahead of their weekend. She was looking forward to spend her time with two redheaded girls in her embrace while she planned to have a casual time with herself for a while. But she didn't know that Nigel and Emily joined them because Cassidy and Caroline invited them to be with them.

* * *

Out of everyone, Caroline and Cassidy knew everything about AMS because they once met her before the release party. They had their glimpse of AMS and found out that she was the one that they once knew when they were eleven years old while AMS was delivering Harry Potter books.

It spiked their excitement when they started to email with AMS on other email account linked to the website. AMS answered their questions about music but never contacted them with her personal reasons and it kept quiet between two girls and AMS.

Now, it began with their weekend. There were many surprises on the evening.

* * *

 **How do you like it?  
**

 **Want me to continue with this Mirandy FF?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is your Chapter two. Sorry about a long delay since yesterday. I'm busy with my internship before I graduate on this week. Now, this is no beta. Please let me know if you want to be my beta reader on this one. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

In a year after the return from Paris, the brunette woman hurried her things into the apartment and gathered her bags that she packed her clothes from the closet. She decided to leave quickly and went on her way to Tennessee from her flight in New York City. No one knew her plans.

She remembered her Paris incident after leaving the silver-headed woman alone and threw her company phone in the water fountain. Then she disappeared out of the sight and bought a ticket to return back to New York City. The brunette woman ordered another ticket to fly over another state. Even though, she had her plans to be a musician since her college years. Her parents and family didn't know that Andréa had her record label for the years while she was stranded away in Northwestern University in Ohio.

The record manager came to lecture about the label company and spoke with several people until the brunette woman appeared to have a talk with them and decided to fly out to Tennessee for her trial run until she got a job there. The record label decided to have her to hold on with this job if she decided to become a journalist after graduating from Northwestern University.

Andréa called her record label and informed them that she wanted to be a musician. Everyone were thrilled that the brunette woman joined their company and started to work everything out once she arrived from New York City. The brunette woman knew that she had to start it over again and work from the bottom to the top.

Now, the brunette woman picked herself up through the list to be a number one of all. The record label got a thrill out of her and continued to work on her first cd album release in a year after she arrived. Andréa did have no regrets that she picked up everything and worked through her vocals and guitar lessons. The band was thrilled to meet her and picked everything from the beginning. They worked well in the ensemble.

* * *

When her cd album released, Andréa celebrated her first single out on the radio everywhere with her band. The record label decided to offer her to have a first US tour and she had some thoughts about it then discussed with her band until they confirmed to have a tour together during the summer time.

The record label quickly took over the event planning to call the venues and confirmed everything in a year before they started to take their journey in the cities to perform. Andréa practiced her guitar chords while she sang in her vocals with several members in her band. They decided to call the band, 'My Silver Dragon'.

The brunette woman took herself to the hair salon and fixed her clothes styles since she worked out on her expensive clothes from _RUNWAY_. She altered her hair to the pixie-cut hair and used to have a long hair when she once worked for the silver-headed woman. Now, Andréa was wearing her own style since she changed her _RUNWAY_ clothes and got her clothes to be sold for the donations. No one knew that she had been supporting the charities where the young people needed the interview clothes for their best impressions.

She was proud of herself when she came to Tennessee and doing her thing everyday since she released her new music album included her record label company. Andréa realized that she felt more free from doing anything idiotic like she did in the office for the silver-headed woman. Andréa couldn't promise herself that she could change herself since she arrived.

For herself, she kept singing for her praises into the silver-headed woman that no one knew that Andréa had a secret crush since her first day of work as a second assistant. The brunette woman always looked at the mirror and wondered who she was to her. But in her thoughts, she was still Andréa Marie Sachs and she always deliver her pride to everyone.

It snapped her thinking and she was finished with her work from her studio. Finally, she found her time to escape for Madison Garden Square for her first night of the tour with her band. Andréa was very excited to sing several songs that she planned on the tour. The band knew the chords and beats in their head while they were meeting the country singer in the tour buses.

Andréa had her assistant who checked everything on her own before shooing the country singer for catching a red-eye flight back to New York City. The brunette woman smiled at her assistant, went into a black Lincoln town car and attended at Nashville Airport. The fans were screaming everywhere. The paparazzi were forbidden to take the photos of her and her activities since Andréa shut them off with her conditions and benefits from the record label company.

The brunette woman rolled her eyes when she faced her private jet and entered gracefully. The flight staffs welcomed her with their smiles and gathered her bags in the plane. Andréa finally sat down as she read through her list from her assistant. The plane took off from the airport road toward the air.

* * *

After two hours and half, they landed in LaGuardia Airport and the fans were crowding everywhere. It made the brunette woman groan and knew that she hated the press that caught her eyes on her way. Her assistant felt bad for her but demanded the security to block the press and the fans away in one block away. Andréa thanked her and got on her way to the black SUV. They took off to their hotel near Madison Square Garden.

The brunette woman informed her assistant that they could have their day off and continue with their plans for the next day before the concert begins on the weekend. The assistant was informed by the plans that she requested and decided to run the errands. Andréa was pleased with her plans and went to her suite.

Her thoughts took over in her head. It was all about her old days as the assistant for Miranda Priestly. It made her feel like she wanted to hit herself on the wall and stay there like a pretend-dead dog on the floor. But she had to find something to deal with it and sighed.

After her arrival, she gathered her team to eat out for their dinner. Most of the time, she always takes them for a special night before they begin with their intense days on the tour or interviews or awards parties. Andréa always tended to be involved with her band for their break time while her assistant ran for her life to get the errands done.

They were pleased with the brunette woman's kindness and went with her for the Italian Restaurant for a night. Andréa smiled at them and ordered them to get something before they tackle with their song lists. Her assistant was working in a loop but found out that she had her day off as the brunette woman's assistant. She finally was relieved to have her dinner with her friends.

She nodded at the waiters and continued chatting with her bandmate about the guitar chords. Others laughed and drank the best wine. The assistant found an interesting topic – Animals with her good friend and a bandmate of My Silver Dragon. Andréa smiled at them and heard the conversations thoroughly. The waiters came in to serve the dinner and went out for another wine bottle for them.

Until the night ended, they returned to the hotel rooms for taking a long and good sleep. Andréa arrived in her hotel suite and sent her assistant to do a small thing that she almost forgot then turned around to reply.

"Call the best florist and please send the Silver Petunia Seeds in a bouquet to Miranda Priestly, an editor-in-chief of _RUNWAY_ at the Elias-Clarke Building with my name. Never use my stage name. Put it in my personal account. They should be there in a morning. The note should be 'To Miranda Priestly, this is a Silver Petunia Seeds and it fit your personality because you are most beautiful woman I ever had seen. I apologize for everything I had done to you. Please accept my apology. Hope you meet me again when I return to New York City. – Love, Andréa Sachs'. That's it."

"Sure, Andy." The assistant nodded and left to do a small errand. The brunette woman was pleased with her choice and went to sleep right away. Her thoughts took over with Miranda Priestly's face and wondered how she was doing at the Elias-Clarke building since she left her from Paris.

The assistant finished with her errands and went to sleep. The night took the silence over them for their long sleep since their flight at LaGuardia Airport. Andréa smiled at herself and cuddled with the sheets over her.

* * *

The next morning at the Elias-Clarke Building, Miranda walked out from her silver Mercedes town car and stepped in the building. The people ran away from her when they saw her coming inside. The security staffs cringed when they saw the silver-headed woman and hung in shame. The editor-in-chief mentally rolled her eyes as she came in the elevator.

Roy winced when he watched her do her regal thing and sent the message to Emily. He exhaled and looked at the security man who was hanging his head in the shame then saluted his hand at him. Roy finally drove away.

In the offices of _RUNWAY_ , Nigel heard the phone beep from Emily's desk and looked over on it. He widened his eyes and looked up when he heard the shoe clacking. It was the redhead woman, Emily who was huddled with the files and walking to her desk. He swallowed his lump and replied.

"Dragon Lady coming right now in 5 minutes."

Emily almost dropped the files on the floor and threw them on the desk. Nigel looked around and ran for his life with his screams. The people in the office looked at him. The redhead woman panicked and demanded on Jessica who was freaking out about the coffee.

"Dragon Lady coming right now in 3 minutes. Get your ass out!" The bald man demanded at them. The people scattered and ran for their life to get everything done. The creative team cleaned up on the conference table and ran to their office to work their project. Jessica ran for the coffee run before Miranda arrived. Nigel returned to Emily's desk and tried to calm the redhead woman then collected the files to his office.

Emily grabbed the magazines and the mock-up book and entered in the silver-headed woman's office then went out to sit by her desk. Jessica returned with 2 minutes as the elevator opened to reveal Miranda Priestly. Nigel exhaled the air and stood by the redhead woman's desk. The editor-in-chief dropped her coat and purse on Jessica's desk and entered the office. Others startled when they watched Miranda walking like a goddess.

The bald man glanced over Emily and nodded. He finally went back to his office. Jessica entered the office and placed the coffee on the glass desk. The silver-headed woman waved her hands to dismiss her away. The second assistant was confused and walked back to her desk. Emily raised her eyebrow at her and found nothing. Jessica shook her head and continued with her tasks for a day.

* * *

In an hour later, the florist delivery man came to face Emily's desk and smiled at her. Jessica snickered when she saw the redhead woman widening her eyes. Nigel came to deliver the files to her but found a cute muscular guy in his sight. Emily cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"What is it?"

"A Bouquet for Miranda Priestly." The florist guy replied with a shrug then pocketed an electronic gadget for a signature. The redhead woman raised her eyes and signed her name. He nodded and left. Nigel looked at the flowers and spoke lightly.

"Wow! What a beautiful sight."

"Are you trying to get that guy in your head?" Emily said in a sarcasm voice. The bald man rolled his eyes and dropped the files on the desk then left on his way. Jessica shook her head. The redhead woman grabbed the bouquet of the silver Petunia seeds and delivered it to her boss on her way.

Miranda looked up at her first assistant and found out of the blue when she saw the beautiful flowers. Emily placed it on the glass desk and nodded then walked out of the office to do her duties. The silver-headed woman took her glasses off and placed on the layout then searched for a note in the bouquet. She found it and read it while she put her glasses back on her face.

' **To Miranda Priestly, this is a Silver Petunia Seeds and it fit your personality because you are most beautiful woman I ever had seen. I apologize for everything I had done to you. Please accept my apology. Hope you meet me again when I return to New York City. – Love, Andréa Sachs.'**

The silver-headed woman's jaw opened when she saw the name of the brunette woman that she hadn't seen her for a year since the Paris incident. She re-read it again and unconsciously smiled at herself while she held the note with her hands. Miranda didn't know that Emily, Nigel and Jessica watched her from outside of her office and they were shocked when they saw the beautiful smile on the silver-headed woman. They wondered who it was from.

* * *

 **A/N: They will meet on next chapter.**

 **Next Song: My Silver Dragon.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is no beta at the moment. So, no song in this chapter. I apologize.**

 **Just enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the townhouse, Miranda came home and heard the screams from the living room. She hurried herself up to find her girls jumping excited and winced at the loudest voice over the television. Her thoughts halted and the silver-headed woman stared at her twin daughters then put her hands on her hips. She made a mean glare at Cassidy who was pausing on her scream and demanded.

"Cassidy Priestly, what the earth is going on?"

"Ehh… we are practicing our screams for our concert tomorrow night." The redheaded girl was standing on the white leather couch and sheepishly smiling at her mother. Caroline held her giggles and watched the television while she was listening to her twin sister and mom. Miranda tilted her head and asked.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Cassidy shrugged with a lame reply. Other redheaded girl burst in laughter and kept slamming on the floor with her hand. The silver-headed woman looked at her other daughter who was in the tears of joy on the floor and Cassidy scowled then grabbed the throw pillow. Caroline kept laughing until she couldn't hold her breath anymore until she was hit by a pillow from her twin sister with a yell.

"Hey!"

"It's not funny, Cass!"

"It's hilarious when you pull your face like that. I wished I have filmed everything on you and mom. Good times." Cassidy finally breathed for a first time and got up then put a throw pillow back on the couch and walked up to her mom for a hug. Miranda embraced her with a kiss on her forehead then excused her away. Caroline rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Cassidy, please refrain throwing at your sister with the throw pillows and it's not a playtime. You are 12 years old. Behave yourself and I want your apology to your sister now. I'm going to check on Maria for dinner." The silver-headed woman said in a motherly tone and raised her eyebrows at her daughter. The redhead girl nodded and turned off the television then went upstairs to find her sister.

Miranda shook her head and walked back in the hallway which it led to the kitchen. She came in with a smile when Maria turned around to find her in the doorway. The housekeeper was working for the Priestly family for some 20 years and have been witnessing on Miranda's personal life since Andréa came to their place. Maria smiled at her and said.

"The dinner is almost finished and I should leave it to you for a while. My daughter just called that my son is returning home from army. Is there anything I need to do before I leave?"

"No. You are doing too much enough for this day. Thank you so much, Maria. See yourself out and Roy is waiting for you. Good night."

"Good night, Ms. Priestly." The housekeeper nodded and left the kitchen. Miranda heard the door close in few minutes later and shouted above the second floor. It echoed everywhere. The silver-headed woman checked on the dinner and found out it was the lasagna and garlic bread. It made her smile when she had the Italian Night with her girls.

* * *

"Coming!" Cassidy and Caroline yelled back while they were in their room in unison. Miranda chuckled and gathered the plates/utensils to settle on the kitchen counter. The redhead girls came in with their smiles. The silver-headed woman made the drinks for them and settled on their placemats. Caroline chatted about the concert outfit while she was scooping the lasagna out from pan.

Miranda was pleased while she scooped the lasagna on her plate then tasted it while she was listening to one of her daughters about the clothes. She rolled her eyes and knew that she had her concert outfit ready because Nigel made her to do it. It was a casual wear. Cassidy nodded while biting a garlic bread. The editor-in-chief mentally noted on Caroline's tee shirt that it was a symbol of the silver dragon with the blue eyes.

It reminded her that it was her nickname from the people at _RUNWAY_ offices. She was named in many things such as the Dragon Lady, Queen of Fashion, Wicked Bitch of RUNWAY, and Ice Queen. She tilted her head while she sipped her white wine. Cassidy glanced over at her mother and said.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But I still wonder why you wear that ridiculous tee-shirt?" The silver-headed woman said while pointing at the hideous shirt that Caroline was wearing. The redhead girl raised her eyebrows and replied her question.

"It's AMS' band, My Silver Dragon."

"It's a symbol of their band that AMS released her first newly single last year. Do you hear it before while we played it in the sunroom?" Cassidy asked with a frown. Miranda knitted her brows at her girls and placed her wine glass then spoke lightly.

"I do not recall that one."

"Mom. Remember I begged you to buy this shirt last year when we were at the music store to buy the cd album?" Caroline answered. Other redhead girl nodded while eating a bite of a lasagna. The silver-headed woman pressed her lips and her thoughts came in her head for a moment.

* * *

 _ **In Hot Topic Store, Miranda and her girls came in then looked around in the merchandise rows. Cassidy ran toward the back of the room. Caroline followed her along while leaving their mother alone with the ridiculous rings in the middle. The silver-headed woman widened her eyes when she saw the nipples piercing.**_

 _ **The editor-in-chief immediately looked around herself but felt embarrassed that she was admitting to look on the ridiculous piercings. The employer of Hot Topic was hanging the clothes in front of her and glanced over at her with a reply.**_

" _ **May I help you with the piercing goods?"**_

" _ **No." Miranda shook her head and immediately went to search for her girls in the back of the room. The employer shrugged and went to do his duty. The silver-headed woman unconsciously blushed at herself and found her daughters who were bickering about the tee-shirts. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the displays of the tee-shirts until she spotted the black shirt with a big bold letters – AMS.**_

 _ **Caroline sighed and looked around to find her mother standing behind her who was staring at the shirts on the displays then followed the point of a gaze. She smiled at herself when she saw the AMS shirt and decided to search for that shirt until she found it on the bottom shelves and found her size.**_

 _ **Cassidy was drooling at the pants that is full of skulls and couldn't decide which ones that she wanted to wear for her casual wears on the weekends. The redhead girl tapped her finger on her lips and hummed. Miranda heard a hum behind her and looked at her daughter, who was checking on the size of AMS shirt then rolled her eyes.**_

 _ **The employer came to approach them and smiled. Caroline finally found her right size and grabbed another t-shirt that have AMS's symbol, My Silver Dragon. The editor-in-chief raised her eyebrows at Caroline who was looking up at her with a shrug. Cassidy finished with her choice and walked to them. The employer stared at them with a chuckle.**_

 _ **The silver-headed woman whisked to see the employer who was laughing at the redhead girls who had too many clothes then followed the point of a gaze. Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other with their silent conversation in their eyes. Miranda couldn't figure it out why the girls had their silent conversation to understand each other and decided to walk back to the front area which it was full of the piercings.**_

 _ **The redhead girls followed their mother and found her in the area of the weird things. The editor-in-chief started to blush on herself when the employer gave a raised eyebrow at her. Miranda shook her head and waved her hand at the girls to dump their new things on the cashier's area.**_

 _ **The employer snickered when girls put their new things away on the counter with the smiles. The silver-headed woman rolled her eyes and pocketed out her platinum credit card. Others widened their eyes when they saw a black card and swallowed a lump in their throats. Miranda raised her eyebrows at them and paid everything then shooed her girls out of the store.**_

* * *

The editor-in-chief realized that she was there with her girls on that day and hummed in a silent tone. The redheaded girls stared at their mother and couldn't figure her out but decided to clean up on the table then went upstairs. Miranda was distracted with herself when she had her thoughts until she found herself alone in the kitchen.

She sighed and decided to wash the dishes before the front door opened and closed _ **.**_ She realized that it was Emily, her first assistant came in with the Book and hung the garments in the closet. The silver-headed woman walked out of the kitchen to meet the redheaded woman. Emily was startled when she turned around to face her boss and gulped nervously.

The silver-headed woman extended her hand to indicate that she wanted the Book on her hand. Emily was out of the blue until she heard a noise from her boss's voice. The redheaded woman immediately gave it to her and decided to flee on her own. The door quickly opened then closed with a slam.

Miranda rolled her eyes and checked on the areas that it was not touched until she finished with her inspection on the first floor then secured with her security system. She finally went upstairs to check on her girls on the second floor and kissed on their foreheads. The silver-headed woman smiled at herself when she realized that she was lucky to have Caroline and Cassidy in her life and didn't regret it at all.

The editor-in-chief walked out of their bedroom and went to the third floor where her master bedroom was at but she realized that she was alone there since her divorce with Stephen Tomlinson. She rolled her eyes at herself while she placed the Book on the nightstand and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

The sunrise was beaming on the windows and the girls were screaming loudly in the townhouse. It woke the silver-headed woman up and she was groaning at the noise outside in her bedroom. The music started to get loudly everywhere. Miranda finally grabbed the pillow and covered her head to block the noise.

She opened her eye to check on the digital clock on her nightstand and it was 4 am. The editor-in-chief wondered how hell did her girls wake up in that ridiculous morning. Cassidy slammed the bedroom door and ran over her mother's bed then jumped up on it. Miranda groaned when she felt a shaking bed and demanded.

"Go to sleep, Cassidy!"

"No, I don't want!" The redheaded girl screamed. The silver-headed woman sat up and gave a mean glare with her motherly tone. Caroline came in with a tray of the breakfast time. Miranda raised her eyebrows while she was sleepy. The redheaded girl started to sing the tune of 'My Silver Dragon' while placing the breakfast tray on her mother's lap.

The editor-in-chief groaned at the tune and started to get sleepy. Cassidy stopped jumping and running back to her bedroom. Caroline blinked when she stopped singing and decided to remove the breakfast tray to the nightstand. Miranda finally fell asleep on herself.

The redheaded girl went back to her bedroom and decided to take a shower. Other redheaded girl started to sing on her own while she was playing on the air guitar. Miranda didn't realize that she was sleeping while she was sitting up against the headboard. The digital clock was buzzing at 6am.

* * *

The silver-headed woman shot up in a shocked way and looked around to find herself alone again. The breakfast plate was getting cold. The girls were still in their bedroom and sang in a loud voice. It didn't bother Miranda's ears but she got up to get ready for a day and evening.

The editor-in-chief rolled her eyes while she got in a shower. Caroline and Cassidy came in to check on their mother but found out that they heard the water running in the bathroom. The redheaded girls looked at each other with their shrugs then cleaned up on the nightstand and went downstairs to make a new one for their mother.

Miranda finished with her shower and went in her bedroom for her walk-in closet. She entered with a smile when she realized that it was a big day for them to go see AMS tonight before the concert started. The silver-headed woman looked around in the closet and she recognized herself that she had a lot of business suits and formal gowns. The editor-in-chief frowned at herself when she had the expensive clothes but couldn't find anything that was casual.

Caroline came to check up on her mother and found her in the closet. She raised her eyebrow at her mother and asked. The silver-headed woman didn't notice her daughter behind her while she was wrapping her towel around her body. It startled her quickly when she turned around to face her redheaded daughter.

"Is there anything you can wear for a concert?"

"Oh, Caroline! You startled me." Miranda said.

"I'm sorry mom. So, do you need anything to wear the casual clothes?"

"No. I realized that I never bought anything that is casual." The silver-headed woman informed her daughter. Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded then walked out of the bedroom closet until she reached her bedroom to grab the tee-shirt that she bought from Hot Topic few weeks ago. Miranda was clueless that the redheaded girls went to the mall few weeks ago with their babysitter while the silver-headed woman was in serious condition with her _RUNWAY_ team in Central Park for a photoshoot.

Caroline returned to her mother's closet and handed the tee-shirt with the bold letters – AMS with the logo of silver dragon on the front. AMS was on the back of the shirt. The editor-in-chief raised her eyebrows at her daughter and asked.

"Where did you get this one?"

"Cassidy and I bought this one from few weeks ago in Hot Topic store. That one was a new merchandise when it was on the sale. We decided to buy few of them with our favorite band, AMS." The redheaded girl spoke lightly with a smile. The silver-headed woman narrowed her eyes while nodding at her daughter's statement then approved on it. The redheaded girl finally got out of the bedroom and went to check on her list for the evening concert.

Cassidy was cleaning up on the kitchen counter until she finished her chores and went upstairs to check on her sister. Miranda went back to the bedroom to wear La Perla nude lingerie and put a black AMS t-shirt with a black True Religion jeans and silver Chanel flats. She smiled at herself when she put the makeup look on herself until she finished with her casual wear.

* * *

Finally, the silver-headed woman went downstairs to make the breakfast but found out that she had her breakfast plate on the kitchen counter. The redheaded girls were getting ready for their day out with their mother. Miranda smiled at herself and went to eat the breakfast then checked out on the newspaper.

Cassidy and Caroline went downstairs to meet their mother in the kitchen. The editor-in-chief looked up at them with a smile. Others widened their smiles and went into the living room for the music. Miranda rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The music started to get loudly with AMS' songs. The phone rang in the kitchen. The silver-headed woman went to pick up and answered.

"Hello?"

"This is Riley, AMS' assistant. Is it Miranda Priestly?" the assistant asked. The editor-in-chief was confused by a call and confirmed that it was her. In the end of line, Riley was relieved that she contacted a right person and continued.

"Ok, I have your meet-in-greet with AMS this afternoon while she is at her sound check in Madison Square Garden Arena. I wanted to confirm that time by you. Is it ok with you if you and your guests come at 4pm?"

"It's fine with me. We can come earlier before 4pm." Miranda informed her quickly after hearing the statement from AMS' assistant. The redheaded girls came in with their bickering. The silver-headed woman looked up at her girls and smiled.

"Great. See you soon at the loading dock which it is in back of the arena. I assure you that your driver knows where it is at." Riley asked. The editor-in-chief mentally noted the statement and gave her thanks. They ended their call and she looked up at her girls with her explanation.

Cassidy and Caroline jumped with their excitement. She was laughing at them and shooed them to do something to kill their time before 4pm. Miranda finally texted her driver, Roy to confirm that he come to pick them up then arrive there at Madison Square Garden Arena. The text came earlier after she was upstairs in her bedroom to inspect on the Book.

* * *

Several hours later, the Priestly girls met Riley at the loading dock and dismissed their driver to go home. The assistant smiled at the ladies and nodded her head to follow her along until they reached the sound check. Andréa was with her band on the stage. Cassidy and Caroline widened their eyes when they saw the pixie cut woman in her black Chanel ruffle shirt, blue True Religion jeans with Tony Lama brown leather cowboys.

Riley came to her boss and whispered in her ear while Miranda and her girls looked around in the stadium. The crew were scattering everywhere to bring their energy to perform their tasks. The band mates were practicing their chords while Andréa was in a conversation with her assistant.

Until, the redheaded girls looked up at their idol and went shocked. The silver-headed woman did same thing until she widened her eyes when the brunette woman turned around to face her guests. In the silence, they took their time to recognize each other in a moment. Riley didn't understand their chemistry between two ladies included the redheaded girls.

"Miranda!?"

"Ahn-dreh-ah!" Miranda shouted. Cassidy and Caroline winced at their mother's tone. Andréa looked around to find her band staring at the silver-headed woman and back to her former _RUNWAY_ boss with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" One of the redheaded twins asked while facing the pixie cut woman on the stage. Riley laughed and explained right away.

"She is AMS."

"Well, I am AMS." Andréa shrugged with a reply. Caroline unconsciously nodded with a jaw open. Cassidy smiled at her and clapped wildly. Miranda was in her shock and wondered how impossible was that when she hadn't seen her former assistant for a year but blurted it out.

"Where were you last year?"

"Yeah!" Caroline agreed with her mother and spoke up while crossing her arms on her chest. Andréa rubbed her neck while glancing at her assistant with her silent conversation. Riley caught the look and nodded then continued to inform others to have a break time. The pixie cut woman indicated the Priestly girls to follow her along until they reached the dressing room in the backstage.

Miranda entered with her girls after Andréa came in her room and sat down on the set chair. Caroline and Cassidy pressed their lips tightly while the silver-headed woman stood beside the couch where the girls were sitting down. The brunette woman sighed and started to explain from the beginning.

"I think that you deserve the explanation but I'm not sure if you girls take a chance to listen."

"Why are we?" Cassidy asked while she was knitting her eyebrows. Caroline was using her slit eyes at Andréa. The editor-in-chief pursed her lips while tapping her Chanel flats on the floor. The pixie cut woman mumbled at herself but continued.

"Last year, I left your mom in Paris and went on with my plans to be a musician. I got a record label when I was in college. I held my plans and continued to complete my degree in Journalism. When I was here after graduating from Northwestern University, I continued to work for your mom in nearly a year. After that happened in Paris, I decided to end my job and there was a big reason why I left _RUNWAY_ but not your mom."

"Why?" Caroline said.

"Because of a personal reason, there is no comment." Andréa informed one of the redheaded girls. Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes then inquired.

"Please refrain the pauses in your story and continue to do so."

"Yes, Miranda." The pixie cut woman said in the assistant's tone. She knew how to say it to her former boss since she was working for her in the _RUNWAY_ offices in a nearly year. The silver-headed woman raised her eyebrows and waved her finger to make a loop.

"Anyway, I bought a ticket to return back in New York City and retreat to Nashville, Tennessee after I arrived in my apartment. I took everything with me and fled there for my music career. I formed the band after I once arrived at my record label company. I used my initials to be AMS and wrote several songs. 'My Silver Dragon' was the one of the songs that I kept writing since I arrived there. So now you go."

"Is that a reason you made since you left me?" Miranda said while raising her eyebrows at her. The redheaded girls turned their heads to their mom and were surprised that the silver-headed woman had her sassy voice when facing her former assistant. Andréa rolled her neck and sighed. Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other in the silent conversation until one of them blurted it out before they decided to leave the adults alone with their serious talk. The pixie cut woman was relieved that the girls understood the talk.

* * *

Miranda exhaled in the air and sat down where her daughters was but she crossed her legs. Andréa unconsciously looked at the closed door that Cassidy closed behind her and ran her long fingers through her brown locks. The editor-in-chief cleared her throat and said.

"Well?"

"That's not a reason I left you. I left _RUNWAY_ because you said 'everyone wants to be us.' It turned me off when I realized that I was not like you at that moment. There is a but in it."

"Go on?" Miranda informed her with raised eyebrows. She couldn't stand to be patient for pausing the conversation while Andréa was wheeling her mind for several minutes. The brunette woman got up and turned around to face the mirror with a reply.

"Because I'm madly in love with you for a long time. It's a reason why I tried to resist your figure but I decided to make it my own. I left _RUNWAY_ because I couldn't lose you or anything. I left my job to not pursue after you or offer you anything that I wanted for my life. I knew that you and Stephen were processing a divorce while we were in Paris."

"What? How long?" The former boss asked while blinking at the statement that the pixie cut woman explained. She turned around to face the silver-headed woman and had her tears at ease but continued.

"Since I met you on my first day as the new Andréa Sachs in Chanel Boots."

"The makeover with Nigel." Miranda spoke out. Andréa nodded with a small smile and wiped her tears quickly then exhaled in the air. The editor-in-chief looked at her hands and exhaled in the air. The silence took over until the knock on the door startled them out. Outside of the door, it was Riley and the women heard her voice until it ended.

Andréa realized that she had to change her clothes and gathered herself together until she faced her moment with her fans for a while before the concert started. Miranda was alone but had her boundaries to be untouched until her girls arrived to see her breaking down on the couch. Riley picked the pixie cut woman up and walked with her to check on the list.

The silver-headed woman realized that the conversation hadn't been ended yet since Andréa's assistant called after her and they left the dressing room. Cassidy was sitting beside her and soothed her words. Caroline was bewildered when she saw her favorite person since she received the Harry Potter manuscript from her mom's former assistant.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a part one but next chapter is part two. It will continue because it is not an end of chapter three yet. So, please review on it. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Now, _My Silver Dragon_ is my orignal song. No Beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In the meet and greet room, Andréa walked into a goddess style to meet her fans. She flashed her smile while waving her long fingers. Riley was guiding her to the panel where the fans and press sat down for the questioning.

The pixie cut woman finally sat down and gently looked around herself with a chuckle. The fans were cheering her stage name. She was pleased that she had her thousands fans who supported her music career. The questions impacted her to answer in a truth about herself and her stage name. It revealed everything but for her song, _My Silver Dragon_.

Andréa didn't know that Miranda and her twin daughters watched her behind the press and fans. Riley was beside them and smiling at her boss.

The fans were chuckling at the brunette singer's joke about her band from her music studio. One of her band mate cheered loudly. The pixie cut woman turned around to face her band mate and gave a middle finger.

Others cheered at her bold move but the band mate was not affected by that move but chuckled. Miranda raised her eyebrow at her former assistant and got busted by her. Andréa shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Cassidy and Caroline were excited about the announcement about the band for a new music album. The brunette singer clapped and informed her fans about the new plans.

" _The Paradise of Silver Dragon_ is coming on next month. There are 15 songs written by me. Also, it is dedicated to my woman."

The fans cheered included Miranda's daughters. The silver-headed woman was surprised that Andréa mentioned her as her woman and looked at Cassidy who glanced over her. She furrowed her brows at her daughter who was slowing a smile.

* * *

The interview panel was over and Andréa was taken away by the bodyguards to return back in her dressing room. Riley brought the editor-in-chief and two redheaded girls in the brunette woman's room then went to grab the early dinner.

The band returned to their break time for dinner and worked on their chords. Riley was busy demanding over the business that Andréa gave her to do the errands. The crew rolled their eyes and worked right away.

The pixie cut singer was busy with her public figure while her glam squad fixed her up with the country style. Miranda watched her while the girls were cooping out with the male band mates outside in the hallway.

The glam squad finished with the brunette singer's look and left the women alone. Andréa cleared her throat after looking at the blue eyes on the reflection of the mirror. The silver-headed woman tilted her head with her thoughts and didn't pay attention to the cough from her ex-assistant.

The pixie cut woman got up and walked backward to her former boss then sat down beside her. She reached her long fingers on Miranda's thigh and spoke lightly.

"I can hear your gears wheeling around in your head. What's going on?"

"It's nothing." The editor-in-chief lied and didn't have her eye contact with Andréa at all but she felt uncomfortable.

Andréa scoffed at a lie that her former boss made and knew it was not normal to be that dragon lady she once knew. She sighed and replied.

"I know it's a lie you mentioned. Tell me a truth."

"What? I'm just thinking what to say in front of you. That's all." Miranda informed her with her signature wave. The brunette singer hopelessly chuckled and got up after shaking her head. The silver-headed woman felt out of blue when Andréa stood and walked to the mirror with her response.

"Are you thinking about my confession? If you do not feel same as I do, I would understand." The pixie cut woman checked on her smudges on her makeup. The editor-in-chief's jaw opened and had no words out from her mouth.

Andréa looked at her former boss and chuckled then palmed her hands on the table. Miranda got up from the couch and briskly walked to her former assistant with her serious tone.

"Why are you thinking like that? Do you think that I have same feelings as you do?"

"Well, you are a public figure and I know you well." The brunette singer spoke out while tilting her head to the editor-in-chief. Miranda pursed her lips and stared at the mocha eyes. The silence took over for a few minutes.

"How do you really know me well?"

"Because I love everything about you. You're a mushy mother to your daughters. You keep your mask when you are the editor-in-chief in _RUNWAY_ and scare them out of shit. You don't care about the press that they give you a lot of shit. You always care about your job and your girls. You'll be always a dragon lady to everyone in the public and inside the offices. You never use your public figure when you face your daughters in your townhouse. Because of all that, I can see you, a real Miranda Priestly in my own eyes. You are an amazing person I had ever met. Don't deny that who you are to me. Thai's why I fell in love with you but not for your wealth and fame." Andréa explained with a small smile before leaving with her assistant for her entrance on the concert.

* * *

It left Miranda speechless and she didn't realize that they walked out of the dressing room and arrived to her girls who were waiting for them to have their VIP seats in the audience on the left side of the stage.

Cassidy and Caroline raised their eyebrows at their mom then guided them to the area that Riley showed them few minutes ago before the concert opened.

The fans were cheering and screaming wildly. The stage looked like the three platforms on different levels. The drummer was on the top level and followed on the lower level that consisted of the violins and piano. The lowest platform was full of the guitars and back-up singers.

The lights were beaming everywhere on the audience and onstage. The curtains were the see-through drapes that covered on the side of the stage. The big screens on the sides were showing toward the back audience who cannot see the small figures on the stage.

The music kept playing while the band mates started to position themselves on the platform. The stage manager demanded few crews to fix the minor parts before the show began.

* * *

For the Priestly women, they stood in a few rows behind and got their best view from stage left. Miranda looked at the audience and didn't expect that it was a full house for the first concert of AMS. She noticed two silver dragons displaying on the banners on the sides with the big screens.

The crowd clapped loudly when the announcer introduced the song. The band kept playing the chords throughout the introductions then the lights dimmed to focus on the top platform where Andréa appeared in her country style clothes with the brunette pixie cut.

The music got louder and the melodies kept hitting on the great notes from the bass guitar and piano at same time. Miranda was impressed with her former assistant's entrance and realized that it was a beautiful voice.

It was like a melody from Les Misérables in a Broadway style. The editor-in-chief realized it was a song that was written by Andréa Sachs since a year and kept hearing that song in her chauffeured car on her way to work. She didn't think that she asked Roy to turn it off but kept listening to the melody that the brunette singer's voice singing on the stage.

Cassidy and Caroline waved their hands in the air with the glow lights and sang with the fans in the audience. Miranda looked at her daughters and gave a small smile at herself. She never saw her daughters singing with their favorite music idol, AMS. The song ended with a bang of the fireworks above the ceiling. The crowd cheered loudly.

Andréa looked around herself and chuckled. She gestured her hands to her band while the fans shouted. Some of the members waved happily. The pixie cut woman spotted Miranda and her girls who were watching her on the stage and gave a smile at them. In few minutes later, the bass guitarist came upon on the front row and rocked out with a guitar pick.

The violinist came upon the stage from the second platform and played a rock beat with the strings. The fans cheered loudly. Andréa clapped loudly and bobbed her head to sing out with her rock melody that she wrote about her life in Ohio. Cassidy and Caroline screamed loudly then sang out with the song belting out in the audience.

Miranda felt out of the blue when she heard her daughters' voices and shook her head. The pixie cut woman practically hopped over on the stage left to face her VIP guests and tsked her finger at the silver-headed woman with a wink. The redheaded girls cheered loudly. Andréa turned around to face her fans in the front and shrugged with a rock melody.

The crowd chanted the lyrics. The drummer smiled while beating on the cymbals at the right moment. The back-up singers clapped and sang the verse on the repeat. Riley bobbed her head while mouthing the lyrics. The brunette singer ran back to her guitarist who was rocking his head upside down and chuckled. The pianist kept hitting on the keys and bobbed with a rock look.

* * *

The song finally ended. The crowd cheered loudly with the glow lights waving in the air. Miranda was more impressed with a rock ballad and wanted to hear it again. Cassidy jumped in an excited way. She laughed at her daughter's actions and spotted her employers from _RUNWAY_ in three steps away on left side. It was Nigel and Emily.

"Nigel and Emily!"

The bald man and redheaded woman whipped their head to face their boss in a petrified way. Caroline looked behind them and she was surprised that they made it to a concert tonight. Cassidy ignored them but continued to clap along while she watched her idol on the stage. Miranda was slack-jawed at her employers' presences.

"Mi—randa?" Emily stuttered while practically panicking out. Nigel swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed his bald head with a sigh. The silver-headed woman glared at them and waved her hand with a reply.

"Please enlighten me with your presences. What are you doing here?"

"I invited them, mom." Caroline said. The editor-in-chief looked down at her daughter who was pouting then looked up at them who were nodding in a truth. Miranda sighed and answered.

"That's all."

Nigel and Emily were relieved that Caroline saved their ass but went fangirling over their favorite idol. They didn't realize it was Andréa Sachs in a person on the stage. The redheaded girl nodded at them and turned around to face the concert. The silver-headed woman rolled her neck and finally sat down while the music calmed down.

Andréa spotted Nigel and Emily then waved her hand at them. They practically were slack-jawed when they saw their Six on the big screen then shouted. Others laughed except Miranda was startled by their loud voices. Cassidy laughed.

"Andy!"

The brunette singer gave a flash smile at them and looked back at her band who were positioning themselves on the platform. She walked to the center stage and the stage manager came out to put a stool for her. Andréa thanked him and put a microphone on the stand. The guitarist tapped her shoulder and gave her a cerulean blue and black acoustic guitar.

* * *

She smiled at her fans in the front audience and cleared her throat. The lights started to dim and focused on her. The back-up singers walked out in the backstage and took their break for their vocal cords. Everyone else on the platform stayed behind. Andréa looked at her left side to see Miranda sitting on the plush seat. Cassidy and Caroline smiled at her. Nigel and Emily looked at each other with a confusion on their mind. The pixie cut woman started to speak out for her last song to close the show.

"This time, it will close the show with a bitter end. Let's see. Firstly, I wanted to thank my band, _My Silver Dragon_ with their efforts. Give them some applause." She paused and clapped for them. The members chuckled and bowed out then sat down. The crowd cheered loudly. Andréa chuckled and continued.

"Secondly, my thanks to the backstage crew and else who worked their butts to build a beautiful set. I wanted to thank you to my audio crew and video crew too!" The fans clapped loudly.

"Lastly, I wanted to give my thanks to one person that I never thought that I would meet her again since I left everything in a bitter end. This is why I wrote a song and named it after our band, _My Silver Dragon_. Let me tell you a little story before I start to play."

The audience kept cheering and shouting. Miranda was surprised that Andréa has a story to tell about a song. Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other with a silent conversation then looked at the brunette singer. Andréa looked away at the silver-headed woman with a loving gaze and continued.

"When I left _RUNWAY_ two years ago in Paris and it was on Fashion Event Week. I immediately wrote this song while I was on my way to Nashville and everything dawned on me when I was truly madly in love with a person that I once worked before. I mean, everything was about her that I once loved. She showed me who she truly was to me. So, I realized that I am still in love with that person but I am afraid to show her that I truly want her in my life." Andréa paused and looked back at the silver-headed woman in the audience.

Nigel and Emily bulged their eyes when they looked back and forth at the ladies on the stage and three steps away from them in the audience. Cassidy and Caroline were slack-jawed and didn't know about their mom. Miranda flinched when she felt the eyes on her from her left side.

"I think it's better for me to sing it out to one person in the audience. She is here right now. I hope you like it." The brunette singer said while looking at the editor-in-chief in the audience. The fans cheered. The music started and the lights dimmed darker but the white light spotted above her head. She started to play on the chords with her guitar pick and bobbed her head. The audience clapped with their glow balloons in the air.

* * *

The first verse came out with a soft melody. The piano came out with the beautiful sounds while the acoustic guitar was playing. Andréa stared at the silver-headed woman with her singing voice. It was like a soft melody in Broadway stage.

 _ **You walked on Runway**_

 _ **Like a glory in a light**_

 _ **Everyone told me about you**_

 _ **The press and tabloids are everywhere**_

 _ **Your name was still there**_

Caroline and Cassidy gasped. Nigel almost passed out when he heard the verse. Emily kept hitting her hand on the bald man while panicking out. Miranda swallowed a lump in her throat while she was connecting her blue eyes with the mocha eyes on the stage. The second verse came out in a soft pitch.

 _ **Because you don't care**_

 _ **You are a dragon lady to them**_

 _ **But to me, you are not.**_

 _ **I see your silver hair and blue eyes**_

 _ **Like a glory in a light**_

Andréa bobbed her head while looking at her guitar for a moment. The white light dimmed on her head like an angel showing up in the picture. The piano kept playing like it was in a classical music. The fans were clapping loudly. The brunette singer's mouth came closer to the microphone while she was closing her eyes. The third verse came in to soothe the silver-headed woman's ears.

 _ **You sent them away with fire**_

 _ **You tried to send me away either**_

 _ **But I can't go away**_

 _ **Because I see you and**_

 _ **You are My Silver Dragon**_

Nigel looked at his boss who was holding her tears at bay. Caroline swayed her chest and sang in a soft voice. Cassidy took the photos with her phone. The audience waved their hands in the air. The pianist bobbed while hitting on the soft melody. The guitar roared with a beautiful low pitch. The pixie cut woman tilted her head and sang the fourth verse.

 _ **Oh My Silver Dragon**_

 _ **When you come home and**_

 _ **Smile to your beautiful girls**_

 _ **I can see you**_

 _ **Because you are My Silver Dragon**_

Emily practically calmed down and went crying. Miranda stared at Andréa like she forgot about her world and everything. She wondered how the brunette singer see her. The silver-headed woman didn't feel her tears dripping on her porcelain skin. Andréa opened her eyes and found her mocha eyes at her former boss and sang the fifth verse while the piano was playing in the background.

 _ **You come to me and**_

 _ **Ask what you need**_

 _ **I come to you**_

 _ **Give away everything you want**_

 _ **Because you are My Silver Dragon**_

The editor-in-chief wiped her tears with her index finger and sniffed. Caroline realized that it was about her mom and looked up at her then hugged her waist. The silver-headed woman looked down at her redheaded daughter and embraced her tightly. Cassidy shot the video on the audience and found that it was fascinated about the glow lights. The sixth verse came out with a bang on the acoustic guitar from the pixie cut woman's fingers.

 _ **I left you and everything faded away**_

 _ **I saw you crying while I was gone**_

 _ **I kept hearing about you**_

 _ **On tabloids and Page Six**_

 _ **I didn't believe everything about you**_

The bald man looked back at his friend who was still crying. He didn't believe that Emily was still wailing over a beautiful song. The redheaded woman looked at him with a sob. Cassidy heard it and looked at them with the giggles. Miranda and Caroline released their hugs and stared at Andréa who was watching them while singing the seventh verse.

 _ **It reminded me of a glory in a light**_

 _ **You walked on Runway**_

 _ **And sent them away with fire**_

 _ **You tried to send me away either**_

 _ **Because you are My Silver Dragon**_

The violinist joined the melody together. The fans cheered while the violinist walked on the long narrow platform between the fans. Andréa chuckled at her bandmate and played on her acoustic guitar while the soft melody with a high pitch were flooding everywhere. The eighth verse came out with her beautiful voice. Miranda caught it up while she heard a high pitch on the last line – _My Silver Dragon_.

 _ **I once knew that I was here too long**_

 _ **And my heart started to beat**_

 _ **Because of you**_

 _ **I had no clues why**_

 _ **I am madly in love with My Silver Dragon**_

The silver-headed woman realized that she was in love with Andréa too. Nigel glanced over at his boss and begged her to see that. He knew that Miranda had a feeling for his Six and wanted them to be together for a long time. The ninth verse came out. The pixie cut woman bobbed while the violinist returned back to the main stage.

 _ **You walked on Runway**_

 _ **Like a glory in a light**_

 _ **Everyone told me about you**_

 _ **The press and tabloids are everywhere**_

 _ **Your name was still there**_

Cassidy bobbed her head while mouthing the lyrics. Miranda tilted her head while the brunette woman closed her eyes. The pianist flowed the hands on the keys while the soft melody hit the right spots. The violin came in on the harmony. Andréa softened her guitar pick on the strings of the acoustic guitar while it was on tenth verse.

 _ **You come to me**_

 _ **Ask what you need**_

 _ **I come to you**_

 _ **Give away everything you want**_

 _ **Because you are My Silver Dragon**_

The soft melody came to pitch in a high level to mix out with violin and piano at same time. Andréa opened her eyes with the tears and tilted her head at Miranda. The silver-headed woman exhaled in the air and kept crying. The beautiful melody came out with the eleventh verse. The fans were amazing with the sounds of the music from the stage.

 _ **My heart beats because of you**_

 _ **When I see you with your girls**_

 _ **You are a glory in a light**_

 _ **Because I am madly in love with you**_

 _ **Oh, you are My Silver Dragon**_

Emily kept crying while flopping her arms on the bald man. Nigel yelped when he felt a smack. Cassidy and Caroline looked at them and burst in laughter. The editor-in-chief ignored the loud voices and kept watching on Andréa. The song came to an end with a melody. The brunette singer looked at the silver-headed woman with a last tear while singing on the twelfth verse.

 _ **Oh My Silver Dragon**_

 _ **You walked on Runway**_

 _ **Like a glory in a light**_

 _ **My Silver Dragon**_

 _ **Oh My Silver Dragon**_

* * *

The lights finally dimmed out in a blackout. The fans cheered loudly. Miranda wiped her tears on her porcelain skin with her hands. The music finished with a flow. The piano and violin faded away. Caroline and Cassidy clapped with their loud voices. The audience got up and applauded. Andréa vanished immediately after the song ended. The lights came back to normal.

The silver-headed woman looked at the stage and found out that the brunette singer disappearing. The redheaded girls chatted about the concert and walked away to the backstage to meet Andréa in the dressing room. Nigel and Emily argued about the abuse on him. The audience started to leave the arena.

Miranda went after her girls and Riley was outside behind the dressing room. She raised her eyebrow at her. The assistant looked around to find them and smiled. The girls waved their hands at her. Riley nodded at them and looked at the editor-in-chief with a reply.

"Thank you for coming here. So, Andréa would like to see you right away before you all leave. We have a little time before we go on to another city tonight."

"Caroline and Cassidy, you can wait here while I'm there with Andréa." The silver-headed woman said. The redheaded girls nodded. Riley opened the door to let Miranda enter then closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: The Part Two ended.  
**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm still debating with my thoughts about this Chapter Five to be a closure or I keep going until I feel like it's coming to be a closure for this story. I chose that I'm going for more chapters.**

 **By the way: Instant Messaging - You would see that the single quote in the conversation and I warn you that Nigel is in Italics but no Bold. Emily is in Bold and Italics.**

 **For a Flower Note: It's both Bold and Italics but no single quote.**

 **FOLLOW ME on INSTAGRAM: MIRANDYFF**

 **Enjoy it with no beta.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

In the dressing room, Andréa changed her clothes into a Chanel red jumpsuit and black Prada heels. She heard the door close and looked at Miranda who was slack-jawing when she was in her couture clothes. The silver-headed woman raked her eyes on the brunette singer's body and licked her lips with a moisture. The pixie cut singer stared at her and chuckled. It startled Miranda out of the blue when she heard a chuckle. It was Andréa who was starting a conversation.

"What are you doing with your eyes?"

"Ehh." The editor-in-chief said. Andréa turned around at her and scoffed with a reply.

"Song caught your tongue?" She winked at her former boss and packed her clothes in the bag. Miranda sighed and crossed her arms over her chest then continued. The pixie cut woman was still cleaning up on the desk and listened to every word from the silver-headed woman.

"Riley told me that you wanted to talk to me so please enlighten me."

"Oh. I just wanted to give my thanks to you and your girls because you came to see my concert tonight. I appreciate it. So, it's nice seeing you again. Have a good evening, Miranda."

"Is that all?" The editor-in-chief spoke lightly while furrowing her brows. Andréa nodded and kissed on her former boss' cheek then walked out with her assistant after saying goodbyes to Cassidy and Caroline. Miranda was speechless about her leave and turned around to face her redheaded daughters who were staring at her then heard Caroline's voice.

"Are you letting Andy leaving like Paris?"

"Yeah!" Cassidy said while agreeing with her twin sister. The silver-headed woman snapped out of her thoughts and went horrified then ran out to find her former assistant. The redheaded girls giggled and went after their mother. Miranda searched for her until she saw Andréa walking toward the town car in the loading dock and yelled.

* * *

"Andréa!"

The pixie cut woman heard her name being called and turned around to find Miranda running to her. She was confused and looked at Riley who shrugged then got in the town car. Andréa looked back at her. The silver-headed woman finally arrived and panted while she was speaking her words into several pauses.

"Andréa…You can't…. Leave… Like… Paris… I want… you… stay…Please…"

"I can't because of a tour." The brunette singer informed her with a sad smile. Miranda frowned and looked over her shoulder to find her daughters who pouted at her then indicated them with a smooth reply.

"See, Caroline and Cassidy wanted you to stay too."

"Well, I can see them pouting because they begged you to ask me to stay. Is that why you wanted me to stay and won't leave like in Paris?" Andréa explained. The silver-headed woman nodded and pledged with her icy blue eyes. The pixie cut woman sighed and gave some thoughts. Caroline and Cassidy finally arrived at their spots and waited. Andréa looked at the redheaded girls and had an idea while speaking to the Priestly women.

"When your school is over for summer break. You can join me and my band on this tour for a month. How is it good to you?"

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other in the silent conversation. Andréa didn't understand how the redheaded girls understood each other in a silent moment and had a glimpse over the silver-headed woman who stared at her like she grew two heads. The redheaded girls looked back at the brunette singer and nodded with the biggest smiles. The pixie cut woman looked at her former boss and spoke lightly.

"What about you? I recall that you have a lot of vacation days so why don't you use it for your long vacation while you are with your daughters on my tour for a month?"

"Please mom!" Caroline and Cassidy said in unison while they looked at their mother. Miranda glared at her ex-assistant and looked down at her daughters with a reply.

"I will think about it."

"Ok. Please let me know on the call. You have my cell number and it's still same one since I applied for your precious magazine. Have a good evening, girls." Andréa smiled at them while speaking to them and turning around to get inside the town car. Miranda and her daughters stared at the car that was almost out of their sight. They looked at each other and sighed then decided to go home with Roy who waited for them in the loading dock.

* * *

The next day, Miranda came in the _RUNWAY_ offices and found Emily who nursed herself with a black tea. Jessica was working on the schedule while manning the desk. Nigel was checking on the layout while waiting for the silver-headed woman to come in the office. Miranda rolled her eyes and dropped her purse and coat on her second assistant's desk. She directed her orders at Emily for the rest of a day while proof-reading on the layout that Nigel offered.

Jessica ran wild while doing her errands to deliver the coffee usual and crazy tasks to get something from Hermes, Valentino and Gabbana. Emily sent her boss to have conference with other designers from France and England. Miranda was under the stress to demand everything from the beginning to the end. The staffs started to get mad by new changes from their boss and went to work in the depth of the layout. Nigel went to work on several mannequins while he was searching in the Closet.

The silver-headed woman finally sent Jessica to have a lunch break for 15 minutes. Emily was manning the desks for a while and doing the impossible tasks for her boss' schedule until she heard the elevator opening and looked over her desk to find the same florist since the first bouquet was delivered to her boss. This time, it was the beautiful lilies and lavenders.

The redheaded woman was surprised that the florist faced his fears to see Miranda Priestly in the office. She focused on her tasks while listening to the silence. Jessica came back and worked on the errands on the desk. Emily went out with her girlfriend, Serena and collected the impossible tasks from different designers and sent it to Roy to bring it to Elias-Clarke Building.

* * *

In the office, Miranda was out of the blue when she saw the beautiful flowers from the florist and signed her name then dismissed him out to the elevator. She smiled at the white lilies and purple lavenders then smelt it. It was like a vanilla goodness from the oven. The editor-in-chief looked for a note until she found it inside the lavender and read it.

 _ **Thank you, Miranda Priestly for listening what I said from last night. I appreciate it. I know you are busy right now so please let me know on the call if you agree to have a month's vacation with your girls on my tour. We can do activities with your girls around in the cities I would tour with my band. For you, we can have our private conversation while we catch up with everything from last year since I left Paris. I am out of the words on this note. Andréa.**_

The silver-headed woman merely laughed while reading a last statement before her former assistant signed her name. Jessica bulged her eyes when she heard an odd laugh from the office and moved her head out of the desk to look at her boss who was still laughing. Nigel came in the lobby but heard a laugh then looked up at his friend and boss from his layout. Emily returned with Serena and heard it too. They looked at Miranda who was laughing in her office.

Miranda shook her head while laughing at herself and looked up at them. Her expression changed to a glare look. Jessica and Emily returned to their desks. Serena ran out of the lobby and went back to Art Department. Nigel turned around and walked away. The editor-in-chief rolled her eyes and demanded.

"Emily!"

Jessica got up and briskly paced into the office with her pad and pen. The silver-headed woman looked up at her and ordered the tasks before dismissing her out of the office. Emily bulged her eyes when she heard two words, 'Andréa' and 'schedule'. She wondered why Miranda wanted Andréa in her schedule and went to page Nigel on their instant messaging.

* * *

' _ **Dragon Lady wanted Andréa in her schedule.'**_

' _Did she say why?'_

' _ **No, she didn't say anything but demanded Jessica to reschedule and put Andréa in her schedule to see her. Does it say something?'**_

' _Oh holy shit! I think that Andréa melted her ice heart.'_

' _ **I thought it's a same thing you just mentioned. Holy shit. Miranda called me.'**_

 _Details tonight at my loft. 8pm. Drinks and Bring Serena'_

 _ **'Got it!'**_

* * *

Emily got up and went into the office with a smile. Miranda explained everything about the layout and didn't accept what she wanted for her magazine then sent her back to the Art Department to fix it before she went home at 5pm. The redheaded woman nodded and collected the layouts then ran out of the office. Jessica was manning her desk again while she was working on a new schedule for her boss.

Miranda was pleased that she had two functioning assistants to help her out with her errands and wondered if she can call Andréa about her month's vacation but had to decide what to do with her girls when she went home. She smiled at herself when she saw the beautiful flowers. The silver-headed woman just knew that she was falling in love with her former assistant but went worried about her girls' feelings toward Andréa once they found out that they would have their plans to be together. She bit her lips while she was running her glasses' end on her lips.

The editor-in-chief unconsciously focused on her duties as she kept demanding on her two assistants to do something before she went out of control with her tasks. Miranda didn't realize that she was thinking about her former assistant, Andréa Sachs in her mind. No one knew why she did it while she was working with her mock-up _RUNWAY_ book. Jessica and Emily literally pulled their hair out with their hands. Nigel was literally screaming at himself in his office while he was doing insane things that Miranda wanted him to do before the deadline was due.

The silver-headed woman was pleased with her staffs while she ran out of her office to return home. Others were relieved that the Dragon Lady was out of their space and returned back to normal. Nigel was almost passing out in his chair while Serena found him in the Closet and delivering a new layout. He nearly had a fit on her but kept calming himself when Emily returned to see them before they agreed to get the drinks in his loft.

* * *

Miranda finally returned home to see her girls who were screaming in the living room. She rolled her eyes when she heard Andréa's music on the television. Maria put the snacks on the coffee table and smiled at her boss. The silver-headed woman dismissed her housekeep for the rest of the night and decided to spend her time with her daughters all night until they hammered on their decision about staying with Andréa for a month through her tour. The girls went excited about it and went bickering about their plans with their favorite idol. Miranda enjoyed her time with her daughters and didn't regret any minutes with them until she decided to call Andréa in the first thing in a morning.

Caroline and Cassidy smiled at their mother and gave a kiss on her cheek. The silver-headed woman chuckled after receiving the sweet kisses from her girls and went back to the kitchen to cook the dinner for the trio of the Priestly townhouse. She smiled at herself and knew that she need one more person in her life is Andréa Sachs. The editor-in-chief decided to make some plans to woo her former assistant on their long month vacation on the tour. Miranda finally laughed at the last.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Follow me on Instagram - MirandyFF. Enjoy this original song - Your Blue Eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Caroline and Cassidy just started their summer break. They were excited to join their favorite friend on a tour for a month of summer and planned everything in their room to pack in their suitcases. Most of the time, the girls chatted with Emily and Nigel who were slack-jawed when it came to Andréa's tour on an upcoming month.

Miranda was busy with her duties to hand a new issue of _Runway_ magazine to her wingman, Nigel. The silver-headed woman checked on everything before she had to leave for her daughters on their long vacation with her former assistant. Every person at the offices had been aware that the editor-in-chief dragged them to work more hours to invest their efforts to make it to be better.

Sometimes, Cassidy and Caroline had been emailing and calling while they were in their home. Miranda came home earlier to cook the dinner and had a conversation with them about a tour. The girls went excited when they heard Andréa's name in their dinner talks. The silver-headed woman was pleased with their family night and decided to have a secret plan to woo her ex-assistant.

Until, the day came for them and the Priestly women walked out of their place. The paparazzi flashed them on that day and almost followed them to the airport but the police blocked them away. Miranda was relieved that she called them before the big day for them to take a month's vacation.

Nigel was aware that he was in a temporary position to be an acting-in-chief for _Runway_ offices. Luckily for Emily, she was spending her time in Europe to visit her family and taking her girlfriend, Serena to meet them before she decided to propose it to her. They were very excited about the summer break that they could have their month's stay around without Miranda scolding on the tasks.

Miranda was surprised that they went to their private jet that Andréa sent them to fly over in Austin, Texas for a country concert. The silver-headed woman didn't expect that way when it came to the fame and money on her former assistant. She sat on the soft plush couch while the girls explored everywhere in a private jet. The flight attendant delivered their drinks and informed them that they were on the way to Texas.

The editor-in-chief was pleased that she had her peace on the private jet and looked on her schedule that Andréa's assistant sent her before their day came. Cassidy was in awe when she came to see her favorite animals on the beautiful black plush chair which it was next to the table. Caroline finally sat down on the leather armchair near the backroom where the drinks and food were holding in the area.

Miranda checked thoroughly on the list and glanced over her girls who were focusing on their phones. They agreed that they couldn't take the photos of the locations that they attended on the concerts. It's the reason that they didn't want their public figures to be in public and would cause the paparazzi to crawl over them. Andréa sent her best bodyguards to protect them from the nasty crowd.

* * *

After several hours later, the Priestly women landed in Austin, Texas. They came out and saw a black 2016 Land Rover Range Rover. Andréa was standing against a front bumper and crossed her arms over her chest. The brunette woman wore her casual jeans, short flannel shirt, black leather boots and a Stetson Cowboy Hat.

Miranda was dazzled in her ex-assistant's looks. Cassidy and Caroline ran toward her. Andréa laughed when she saw them coming out of her private jet. The editor-in-chief walked to them and smiled. The pixie cut woman tipped her hat at her former boss and spoke lightly.

"Howdy, welcome to Austin."

"Thank you!" Cassidy said. Caroline clapped lightly. Miranda nodded with a small smile. Andréa looked over the silver-headed woman's shoulder and yelled.

"Thank you for bringing my girls safe here!" Other chuckled and waved their hands at her. The brunette woman looked down at the twin sisters and indicated them to ride in her vehicle. The flight attendants packed their bags in a trunk. Cassidy and her sister took the back seat. Miranda went in on the passenger's seat. Andréa got in her driver's seat and turned on the engine then went on their way to her small estate.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the ladies arrived at Andréa's beautiful ranch place. Miranda's jaw opened slightly when she saw the beautiful wood ranch with the grasslands everywhere. The horses were galloping freely on the prairie. Cassidy and Caroline widened their eyes when it came to the horses in their eyes. Their excitement was lifting up when they wanted to ride on the horses while they were very younger.

Andréa smiled at herself that she owned her small ranch and several horses in that area. She felt welcoming in her homeland and knew that it was a perfect lifestyle for her to settle down for a while. Her parents couldn't complain because it was Andréa's great-great grandfather who loaned her to live for several months. Beside her Austin home, she had another home – it was actually a mega mansion in outside of Nashville, Tennessee.

The editor-in-chief was starting to have some ideas for her next issue on _Runway_ and wanted her photoshoot to have the beautiful photos with the beautiful models in the area. She looked around herself to have a view on the free land everywhere. Cassidy pointed out at the white mare horse who was neighing at them. Caroline giggled. Andréa spoke lightly.

"Welcome to my Austin home."

"You live there?" Cassidy asked while looking at the small ranch but it seemed huger than their townhouse in New York City. The pixie cut woman looked up at the rearview mirror and nodded with a smile. They felt the gravel roadway beneath their transportation and finally arrived at the circle of the driveway. The servants came out to unload the trunk and carried them to the rooms that Andréa sent them the instructions once they arrived from the airport.

Miranda was impressed with the service that they provided them to have their freedom to explore on the land that her former assistant owned and looked at her. Andréa shooed the redheaded girls to see the horses with her best stableman. Others laughed while watching the scene. The silver-headed woman entered the ranch house and found out that it was an open layout on the first floor. But the second floor was very private layout that they couldn't see anything and it was leading to the beautiful and delicate wooden-design staircase.

Andréa walked inside like she owned her house. Miranda looked around to check on the pictures on the walls then awards for Andréa's work. The brunette woman came back and brought them the cold drinks on the hot day. The editor-in-chief thanked her and guided herself by her ex-assistant to her bedroom. Her daughters' room were separately but had an adjoining door between their rooms.

Her bedroom was across from her daughters' room but it was a little far from them and it was located next to Andréa's master bedroom. It was decorated in a neutral tone and threw in a country style. Miranda was pleased with Andréa's choices in her bedroom and felt like she was in her own home. It was very comfortable and homey feeling. She looked around and walked in the beautiful white marble bathroom then entered her walk-in closet which it was inside the bathroom.

The editor-in-chief didn't know how to say by everything that dazzled her out. Andréa explained everything about her Austin home and her family member who loaned her. She was very impressed with her former assistant's reasons and looked out in the windows. Miranda once smiled when it came to her daughters who were laughing with the stableman while they were standing with brown mare horse.

The pixie cut woman guided her out and showed her a tour inside the home then led them to the backyard where Cassidy started to shout for her mom. Miranda looked up at the sky blue and felt like everything that was not there in her world. She finally relaxed and started to wonder why she felt that way when it came to Andréa's beautiful home. Caroline laughed while petting on the brown mare's nose. Andréa smiled and heard Riley talking about her day on the concert.

The silver-headed woman heard everything from them and waved her hand at her daughters. Cassidy clapped lightly. Caroline snorted when she fed an apple to the brown mare. Andréa nodded at her plans and sent Riley to do errands while they were on their first day to have their day off. Miranda looked back at her former assistant and spoke lightly.

"Thank you for having us here."

"No problem. It was my pleasure to have y'all here. Tomorrow, we have to go back to Frank Erwin Center and do a concert there. I warn you, it is a celebration of the children with their disabilities for 10th years. Do you have any semi-formal clothes? If you do, wear them tomorrow because we have an after party."

"Oh, please remind me in the morning."

"Good. So, I leave you here with your girls. I have to go back with Riley to check on our schedule before we do our sound check tonight. I wish I can spend my time with y'all but I can't. You have a free time to yourself to explore through this house and see some horses. I hope you ride on them anytime soon. We are staying here for two days before heading out to Dallas on a tour bus."

"Tour Bus!?" Miranda whipped her head and yelled. Andréa nodded with a chuckle then left. The editor-in-chief looked around herself and found some people who stared at her then smiled at them. Her daughters ran toward her and chattered about the horses. She felt overwhelmed on her first day of the vacation with Andréa. Miranda nodded while listening to her daughters and walking to the horses. They met the stableman and chatted for a while.

* * *

The day passed with the flying colors. The Priestly ladies enjoyed their time in Austin since they saw Andréa outside in the airport parking lot. They were pleased that they had their long vacation for a month on the tour with the country sensation. For Miranda, she didn't believe that she was here with her daughters and stayed with her former assistant that she secretly was madly in love with her Andréa.

No one knew why the editor-in-chief was a mushy woman who had a feeling for her ex-assistant since they first met on Andréa's interview. Their tension and looks gave some hints that it gave away to Nigel and Emily in each day. Nobody believed them but to them, they kept their observation on the silent. For Andréa, she had her crush when it came to her interview and her new makeover with Nigel. She actually owned her Chanel boots since that day.

The ladies were dancing over each other every day but won't admit that they had a feeling for each other. To the ladies, they had no clue that they were still wanting each other to be their desires until, they finally met each other on Andréa's sound check in New York City few weeks ago. The pixie cut woman who admitted everything that she had a feeling for her former boss. Miranda was shocked but pleased that it was not a one-way side.

They sent each other the smiles and goodnights. For Cassidy and Caroline, they were not blinded and saw everything that it was witnessed in their eyes. They were rooting for their mom to ask Andréa on their first date. Nigel was betting on his Six for asking Miranda out on the first date and wanted the girls to have him for a big art design in Manhattan. Emily and Serena put their bets on each other for witnessing their boss' first kiss on Andréa's lips.

For Miranda, she held on to her plans that she was trying to woo on her former assistant but found out that it was a difficult situation for her to ask a beautiful and younger singer. The editor-in-chief had no idea that Andréa had her plan as well. She didn't know which impressed her mostly. Is it a beautiful ranch house or all of Andréa Sachs? Miranda was frustrated with her conscience all times.

In their thoughts, they focused on their days because they wanted to spend every minute with Andréa and won't let them go on their hands. They wanted that kind of feeling because they actually missed Andréa Sachs lately. The brunette woman had no clue that the Priestly ladies wanted her in their life every day. Nobody knew that the Priestly women had something on their sleeves when it came to their favorite person, Andréa.

* * *

In the afternoon, Andréa was with the Priestly women on the stage in Frank Erwin Center. Caroline was in awe when it came to the beautiful arena and too many seats everywhere. Cassidy was gazing on the musical instruments on the platform and tried to touch on the strings but feared that it would be broken in any seconds.

Miranda was with her daughters and observing on their actions but she was paying attention to her former assistant all the times. The editor-in-chief didn't realize that she was watching Andréa chatting with her assistant, Riley and the producer in the control room. One of Andréa's bandmates walked toward her and saw the silver-headed woman's eyes ogling on his boss and friend then chuckled.

The silver-headed woman looked around to find him standing beside her and raised her eyebrows. The bandmate covered up his cough and scratched his neck while looking at the girls who were bickering on the seats. Miranda glanced over at her daughters and knew that they would be okay without her but went on to Andréa again.

Clayton Smith, an acoustic guitarist in his cowboy outfit who was chuckling but putting his Stetson hat out. He fixed on his hat and looked up at the silver-headed woman. Miranda was crossing her arms over her chest and glared at him. Clayton shook his head and laughed then turned around to find his friends who were teaming up on the rehearsal. Finally, he spoke lightly.

"Howdy, my name is Clayton Smith. I'm playing an acoustic guitar. So, I see that you ogling on my boss, ma'am."

"Don't call her ma'am." Andréa walked back to them while sending a glare at her bandmate. She knew that Clayton had something to do with her secret crush. The editor-in-chief hid her smile for her former assistant but sent a glare at him. Clayton surrendered his hands and put his Stetson hat back on his head then continued.

"I just pointed out, that's all I can do."

"Go with your friends and rehearse." The pixie cut woman raised her brows and indicated back on the stage. Clayton nodded and tipped his hat at Miranda then walked away. Andréa rolled her eyes and smiled at her former boss. Cassidy and Caroline ran toward them then chattered about the musical instruments. Riley waved her hand and shouted for the rehearsal.

Others looked back at Andréa's assistant. The brunette woman nodded and winked at her former boss then put her black in-ear monitors. Andréa walked back to the center stage. Miranda and her daughters walked downstairs to fetch their audience seats in the front row. Riley whipped her finger to play the sounds on their rehearsal. The producer sent a thumbs up at her.

* * *

The rehearsal took three hours to finish these ten songs. Miranda was surprised that Andréa had her beautiful voice in a genre of music. Cassidy and Caroline danced while singing with their idol. The band rehearsed their chords while listening to the beats and rhythms. It consumed their time to perfect their rehearsal until Riley stopped them and informed Andréa that she had several interviews before getting ready for a concert.

The country singer nodded at her assistant and gestured her hand to the Priestly ladies to come with her. Caroline and Cassidy were excited to go on with their music idol for some interviews. Miranda widened her eyes and knew that the interviews guaranteed her big news because of the press outside there. The silver-headed woman started to shake her head at her former assistant.

Andréa rolled her eyes and informed her former boss that she was planning to take them to the dressing room while she was out having the interviews outside. The editor-in-chief was relieved at the information she received and nodded before going on her way with her daughters. Riley shook her head with a chuckle then indicated the Priestly women toward the dressing room. The pixie cut woman went on the opposite side and took her bodyguard with her.

The manager came to pick the country singer up and brought her to the conference room where the reporters and press waited for her to come out after her sound check rehearsal. Andréa waved her hand out at them and went to sit on the chair in the front of the press. The reporters claimed their questions while yelling about the concerts and music. Some of them were on off-based questions that Andréa was feeling uncomfortable with it. Riley noticed some hints that her boss sent her and understood what's going on.

* * *

Few minutes later, the press finally got their information on the tour dates and music but it never got the answers in Andréa's personal life. The brunette singer was very relieved that she won't answer anything idiotic related to her personal life. Everyone knew it was her policy and kept that way until something happened in a wrong time then Andréa would leave immediately. No one don't want to mess it up with the Andréa Sachs. Because it was her tour policy that she won't want them to know about her personal life and it was very private.

Finally, Riley took her boss out of the conference room and sent her away to the dressing room. The Priestly women had been waiting for the country sensation to come in the room. Caroline was in awe with the glam squad and begged her mother to have one back in New York City. Miranda was staring at her oldest daughter and scoffed. Cassidy rolled her eyes and heard the footsteps outside.

Andréa came in with a smile. Riley informed the glam squad to get her ready while she was on the errands to get them some food for their dinner time. The Priestly women sent Andréa's assistant on their favorite foods. Riley smiled at them and left. Miranda was sitting on the couch while looking at some magazines from the coffee table. Caroline was chattering about the makeup tips that Andréa's glam squad were working on her.

Cassidy was focusing on her phone while listening to her iPod music. The brunette woman was sitting on the set chair and closed her eyes for few minutes. Her makeup artist was laughing with Caroline while brushing the eyeshadows on her boss. Andréa was lucky to have her glam squad to be on time and getting her ready in 15 minutes while Riley went away to receive their dinner.

Miranda was getting antsy while looking on the magazines and decided to close them then looked up at her former assistant on the mirror. She watched Andréa in her Zen time and tilted her head. The country singer felt her hair raising up on her neck and knew that her former boss was watching her on the reflection mirror. Cassidy was not paying attention to them but bobbed her head with a rock song in her head.

Caroline was going to the bathroom while talking with a makeup artist who was still working on the art. On the other side, Andréa exhaled in the air and focused on her Zen time. Her assistant came back and delivered the goodness for the dinner. Cassidy threw her phone on the couch and tackled on the dinner from the coffee table. Caroline followed up. Miranda was not paying attention to her daughters while watching on the country singer's face in a smoky makeup.

Riley went out again. The makeup artist finished putting the makeup on her boss and sent the fashion artist to come in the room to take over on the clothes. The girls bickered about their food and ate some of it. The pixie cut woman rolled her neck and relaxed her shoulders for a while. She didn't open her eyes and felt the blue eyes staring at her on the reflection mirror then continued.

"Miranda, I can tell that you are staring at me. What's a problem?"

Miranda snapped out of her doze and stared at her former assistant. Andréa slowly opened her eyes and connected her caramel eyes on the icily blue eyes on the mirror. Caroline slowly looked up from her noodles and stopped sucking her food but left her mouth open. Cassidy was not paying attention and kept eating the noodles like she didn't eat anything all day. The silver-headed woman shook her head and spoke lightly.

"No. You look absolutely stunning when you have your smoky makeup."

"Oh thank you." Andréa sent a gleamed smile and got up then went to the bathroom after grabbing the country style clothes from her fashion artist. Caroline finally sucked her noodles before giving her mom's dinner to her. Miranda looked back at her daughters and went horrified when her icily blue eyes found Caroline's smeared soy sauce on her mouth. Cassidy kept it clean on her face and smiled at herself.

Caroline shrugged and finished her noodles then grabbed the napkins and wiped her mouth. Andréa finally came out from the bathroom. The editor-in-chief looked up after opening her dinner and she went slack-jawed. The country singer wore her ripped blue jean shorts, black tank top and black leather cowboy boots. She looked gorgeous on the country style clothes.

The redheaded girls stared at their mother who was ogling on their favorite music idol. Andréa checked on her makeup and chatted with her makeup artist who was planning to fix on the pixie cut style to get in a mess tangles. The country singer thanked her glam squad and tackled on her dinner. Miranda nibbled on her dinner and stared at her former assistant with no words.

Riley came in and informed them that the house was open to have the fans. Andréa nodded and ate some of the dinner. Caroline inquired some questions about the concert. The brunette singer was pleased to explain everything and went forward to dump some dinner in the trash. Cassidy finished hers and went back to her phone. The silver-headed woman finished her dinner and gathered her daughters' dinner to the trash bin.

* * *

The knock came on the door. Andréa finished brushing her teeth and put a red lipstick on her lips. Riley came to put the audio box on her boss' back pocket and gave the in-ear monitors to her. The country singer sneaked the wires under her tank top and put one of the in-ear monitor on her right ear. Caroline and Cassidy were taken away by their bodyguard to get in a VIP area. Miranda was behind them and looked over her shoulder at her former assistant.

Andréa informed her assistant about the sounds from her ear monitors. Riley nodded and sent a text to their sound designer. The brunette singer walked out from the dressing room and caught Miranda's eyes then winked at her. The editor-in-chief started to curl her lips into a small smile and walked away with her daughters and their bodyguard to the area in the audience.

The country sensation finally waited to get in on the stage with her band. The fans cheered loudly while the opening act was _My Silver Dragon_ that was playing in the concert. The introductions were off until the lights dimmed. The Priestly women were in their VIP area that it was located on the stage left and in a corner near the front of the stage. The bodyguards were on the watch and guarded the VIP guests.

The pixie cut woman ran out on the stage and sang some of her songs. Caroline clapped loudly. Cassidy sang the lyrics with her music idol. Andréa bobbed her head while singing a beautiful melody in those country lyrics. Miranda watched her ex-assistant singing on the stage and found out that it was attracting her to pay attention on the facial expressions and lips.

* * *

Until it was nearly on the closure of the concert, Andréa sent her thanks to the people who raised the donations for the children with the disabilities and applauded with the fans. She looked around on the stage and connected with some bandmates. The brunette singer sighed and explained some story about her _Runway_ experience since she was working for her former boss.

The silver-headed woman was surprised that her former assistant had some stories about her precious magazine. Cassidy and Caroline started to bicker about their memories on their pranks. Miranda looked around herself and wondered how she got there with her daughters on their second day of the month. Andréa started to laugh when it came to her memories and waved her hand at her fans. Some applauded and others laughed at the jokes.

Miranda missed some jokes from Andréa and paid attention to her former assistant on the stage. Cassidy tilted her head while looking at the big screen. Caroline took some photos from her phone and bickered with her sister. The editor-in-chief sighed and finally heard Andréa's voice on her last song before closing the show. The lights dimmed on the country singer and she was playing her acoustic guitar on the solo piece.

Most of the bandmates were staying there and didn't play at all. The fans clapped when it came to the last song Andréa wrote while her days in Nashville. The silver-headed woman tilted her head while listening to the soft melody. Andréa bobbed her head while looking on her acoustic guitar. The brunette singer was sitting on the stool in the center stage. Miranda watched her like she found her angel on the stage. The music took over everyone's ears in the arena.

The sounds vibrated through the soft melody but in a thrill way. The strings bounced against Andréa's fingers while she strummed on her guitar. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to the microphone. The editor-in-chief was inspired by looking at her former assistant in a halo angel style. The first verse came out of the brunette singer's mouth and it was very soft and timid tone.

* * *

 _ **Every time I see you  
Your blue eyes hypnotized me**_

 _ **A silver forelock hanging in front of your eyes**_

 _ **It made me fall in love with you**_

 _ **You're blinded when I see you like that**_

Miranda was surprised but shocked when it came to her description on her facial features and hair. Caroline slowly looked up at her mother and mouthed, 'it's you?'. Cassidy waved her hand with her glow light and lip-synced the lyrics. Andréa bobbed her head while strumming on the second verse and gained the tone to it. But it was in a lower tone in the sounds.

 _ **You own this place**_

 _ **Like you put a spell on me**_

 _ **Everything is blank but**_

 _ **Only two of us connecting our souls**_

 _ **Now I knew why I fell in love with you**_

Andréa furrowed her eyebrows while singing the soft melody. The lights were still dimming on her. Miranda listened to the lyrics and her heart started to beat quickly. The country singer opened her eyes and tilted her head. She was shining through limelight while the music roamed everywhere with a soft sound. The silver-headed woman started to feel loved when it came to the third verse.

 _ **Because of your blue eyes**_

 _ **And that damned Versace dress**_

 _ **I felt ruined when you found me**_

 _ **In a faraway place**_

 _ **I don't know why I feel that way**_

It reminded them by the Paris on the Fashion Event Week. Miranda recalled that day when Andréa decided to leave _Runway_ but not her. Sometimes, she felt relieved when it came to her but went disappointed in the end because she lost her Andréa that day. The country sensation bobbed her head while strumming her acoustic strings and once sang on the fourth verse. Neither of them had no clue that they felt that way when it came to this song.

 _ **Your blue eyes hypnotized me  
It made me fall in love with you**_

 _ **Because of your damned Versace dress that night**_

 _ **You ignored me all night but I still see you**_

 _ **Sometimes you are blindsided to my love**_

The fans cheered. Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other and silently knew that their mom had a lovesick feeling for their music idol. The silver-headed woman unconsciously let her tears dripping on her cheeks. Andréa tilted her head to look at her former love in the corner. She leaned forward and connected her caramel eyes on the icily blue eyes in the audience then sang in her free expression to show her true love for Miranda Priestly. The fifth verse came out of her mouth.

 _ **You own this place**_

 _ **Like you put a spell on me**_

 _ **Oh yeah, your blue eyes and a damned Versace dress**_

 _ **It made me fall in love with you**_

 _ **Oh your blue eyes and a damned Versace dress**_

The editor-in-chief swallowed a lump in her throat and knew that she couldn't deny her love for her Andréa. Her eyes softened when she found the country singer's eyes gazing at her. They were in their world but ignored everyone in the audience and on the stage. It was only them with their souls intertwined together. Andréa licked her lips with a moisture and sang the last verse before closing her show.

 _ **Now, you are here and watching me sing it to you**_

 _ **Yeah, like you put a spell on me**_

 _ **It made me fall in love with you**_

 _ **Oh a blue eyes and a damned Versace dress**_

 _ **Ohhh Ohhh I fell in love with your blue eyes**_

* * *

The music ended. The audience clapped loudly and the lights dimmed dark. Andréa finished with her strums on her acoustic guitar and bowed her head down. Cassidy and Caroline shouted and applauded. Miranda sniffled and wiped her tears to look like she didn't cry anymore. The country singer finally left the stage and went to her dressing room. The bodyguard checked their perimeters and guided the Priestly women back to the backstage to meet Riley there.

Andréa changed her clothes and put her Stetson hat on her head. She tipped her hat and went out to meet her girls then gestured them to go with her. The bodyguards sent a warning that they were on the way to the waiting SUV. Miranda held her daughters' hands tightly while Andréa waved her greeting to the fans outside. Riley sent the Priestly women in the car and waited for her boss to finish her duties with the fans.

The brunette woman finally got inside the SUV. The bodyguards knocked on the roof of the vehicle and sent them to drive away from the crazy fans and paparazzi. Riley conversed with her boss about the next day's schedule to fly out to Dallas. Andréa sighed and listened what to do with her schedule then sent her to do errands while they were planning to get out of Austin on the next morning.

Miranda was pleased that Andréa had a plan for the next day and didn't want to stay in Austin too longer. The girls finally consumed themselves to sleep until they arrived at Andréa's ranch house. The ladies left to get in the ranch house and finally got some snacks before going to bed. Andréa checked the security perimeters and secured the house for their safety. Caroline and Cassidy sent them their goodnights kisses and went to sleep in their room.

The silver-headed woman was relieved that she was safe with her former assistant but found no words for their open conversation. They looked at each other and gave a longing look. The brunette singer decided to get back to her bedroom and went to get some sleep. The editor-in-chief frowned at her ex-assistant's retreat but understood that they had a long day on the concert. Miranda sighed and went to her room then took herself to sleep on the softest bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! Follow me on Instagram - MirandyFF and I always post the sneak-peek for new chapters.  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is officially on.**

 **Sorry about the delay of the chapters. I have a new job and a place to live. I'm officially entering the reality of a true world like you. Come on, I just graduated from college few months ago in prior to be two months before. Just give me a slack and enjoy this ride. I can't guarantee you that I come to write this story from now on. I have to adjust my schedule due of a job.**

 **Love you, my readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

During a two hours' drive in Andréa's tour bus, Cassidy and Caroline were interested in the video games in the living room then played there. Andréa was in the back of her bus and laying down on the daybed. She was closing her eyes while voicing her lyrics. Riley was in her seat while writing the events on the daily planner while she was nursing herself with a kale drink.

Miranda was there with her daughters and watched them while she cheered on Caroline's streak on the guitar hero. Andréa surprised them that she owned the games that she got used to play with her young brother. The silver-headed woman chuckled when Cassidy whined and looked around herself in a tour bus then reminisced her exploration in the vehicle.

The editor-in-chief never experienced herself in a tour bus before but it was her first time to see the beautiful interior design in the transportation vehicle. The tour bus was fully black on the exterior but it has a logo – _My Silver Dragon_ with a symbol. The picture was a silver dragon with the blue eyes. Caroline was in awe when it came to the beautiful logo and spoke lightly.

"The silver dragon looks like you, mom."

It startled Miranda out of the blue when her daughter informed her about the picture on the tour bus. She knew it was getting ridiculous but looked at the caramel eyes. Andréa confirmed that it was about her. The silver-headed woman was shocked that it was real for her but she kept exploring inside while her daughters screamed about the video games.

* * *

 _Before going on the road trip, the editor-in-chief entered from the front of the bus and turned her head to the left. It was beautiful inside. She could see the kitchen and living room in a mix. The couches were the black plush furniture. The television was facing from the living room. The kitchen was very small but only on right side. They had a microwave, oven, sink and refrigerator but in the style, it was the silver-black appliances._

 _Miranda was impressed with the colors but it was all about silver and black even the blue in it. She walked through from the living-kitchen room and entered in the bunk beds. There were 8 bunk beds. She wondered who slept in these bunk beds but swore to herself that she won't sleep in the bunk bed. Cassidy and Caroline would be pleased with their sleeping arrangements on the top bunks._

 _The silver-headed woman rolled her eyes when it came to her daughters in her head. She walked further until she reached the recording studio between the private bedroom and bunk beds. She was amazed when it came to the soundproof music room but understood that Andréa had to work through her tour while her second album was in the run._

 _Miranda finished with her observation on the recording studio and strode toward the private bedroom. It was Andréa's room and looked around on the interior design. It was all Cerulean wall and even on the bed too. The queen bed was there but it was similar to the daybed and it was bigger enough to size in the tour bus. She wondered where the bathrooms were but Andréa beat her to look for the bathroom._

" _The bathrooms are in behind the living/kitchen area but it is in the bunk beds. You see that the separate walls between four bunks on the sides. There are bathrooms between them. They are in a regular bathroom size. This bus is bigger than another regular tour bus. That's why I designed this way to be anything bigger and more spaces for us to walk around while we are on the tour."_

" _Is the showers included?"_

" _Yes, it's both in them. You can check it out if you like. I'm going to dump my bags in there while you are here."_

" _Oh, sorry!" Miranda said while pulling herself out of the way. Andréa nodded at her and dumped her bags in the closet beside their entry door. The silver-headed woman looked around in the private bedroom and approved her needs then spoke lightly._

" _Where do I sleep?"_

" _Here. I can take a bunk bed. There are a plenty of the bunk beds and it is only seven of us in this bus."_

" _No, I cannot take your bed and this is your tour bus. I'm your guest."_

" _Oh my god. You are not my guest. You are more likely to be my… companion." Andréa said while figuring how to say something in front of her former boss. The silver-headed woman raised her brow at her former assistant and didn't know how to say that after getting a beautiful compliment from her._

 _Miranda hesitantly nodded at her and gave a beaming smile. The brunette singer felt fluttered when it came to a beautiful smile from her secret crush. They looked at each other longer but decided to separate themselves for a while._

* * *

The memory ended after Cassidy's shout in her victory. The silver-headed woman chuckled and looked at their smiles to her. She rolled her eyes and decided to take her drink from the refrigerator. Miranda was impressed that Andréa did stock in the refrigerator before their arrivals but took her heart to soften herself when it came from her former assistant. She smiled when she saw her favorite drink – Perrier's. It came to her thoughts.

'How did Andréa know her tastes in food and drinks?'

'How could Andréa afford her luxury tour bus with her money?'

'Why did she want to be a country singer but there is no why?'

There were many questions in her head but she shook her head. Miranda went to get the ice in her glass cup from the freezer. She poured her drink in it and drank from her glass cup while walking from the kitchen to the private bedroom where Andréa stayed for her lazy day. The editor-in-chief realized that they hadn't been talking since one hour and half drive from Austin to be on way to Dallas.

Her heart fluttered when she came closer to the private bedroom door. She didn't know what to do is knock on it or turn around then walk away from Andréa. Miranda was on the fence to do something with herself to see her former assistant. But something startled her and it was someone. Cassidy was the one who called her. The silver-headed woman turned her head around and gave a small smile.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"I was planning to enter the bedroom. What is it, Cass?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing, I just saw you after finishing a game with Caro. She won this time. Finally, I am going to tuck myself in the bunk bed and read the book." The redheaded girl said while smiling. The editor-in-chief nodded and shooed her daughter away. She turned around to face the door and exhaled in the air then opened it to reveal the beautiful sight in her eyes.

* * *

In the private bedroom, Andréa was laying down on the daybed and her head was bending over the arm. She was closing her eyes, listening to the music on her headphones and singing the lyrics from her writing pad. Miranda was in awe to look at the beautiful figure on the bed and couldn't take her eyes away from a specific place.

The light rays were gleaming through the window and went on the raven-haired woman's hair to shine brightly. Andréa rhythmed her fingers on her knee while crouching her legs closer to her chest but she didn't realize that Miranda was watching her. The silver-headed woman closed the door behind her and walked to the empty space across from her former assistant's sitting place. Miranda finally sat down and stared at her.

The brunette singer nodded at herself while beating her fingers on her knee. The silver-headed woman moved closer to look at the writing pad Andréa wrote for her music but felt her former assistant's moves and looked up at the caramel eyes from her sight. Andréa slowly smiled at her former boss and reached her left headphone off from her ear then spoke lightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…was… um…" Miranda stuttered her words while looking at the beautiful sight of her Andréa. The raven-haired woman chuckled lightly with her waving hand. She flushed her face in a red pool and bowed her head down. Miranda didn't feel that way since she was with her first husband but she felt like a teenager girl who had a big crush on the rocker in the concert. Andréa reached her hand on the silver-headed woman's forearm and replied in a soft husky voice.

"That's ok. You can look on my writing pad if you want to. It's nothing like a secret I hid from you. You can go on." The brunette singer smiled at her before getting up from the daybed. Miranda felt a loss of the contact on the furniture and unconsciously pouted at her former assistant.

Andréa laughed gently. The silver-headed woman was feeling out of blue when she heard a lovely sound of a laugh and it affected her like a giddy teenager who was asking out for a date. She slowly smiled at herself but didn't recognize that the brunette singer stared at her lips for a while. In their moment, they were busying their eyes to ogle on their facial features and wondered how they got together in a private room that Andréa remodeled in her tour bus.

Few minutes later, it ruined their moment by Caroline's victory from her video games. The ladies jumped by hearing Cassidy's insults toward her redheaded sister. Miranda felt disappointed when her moment just came to an end with her former assistant. Andréa shook her head and gave her writing pad to her former boss then got up and left out by the door.

It left Miranda alone in her room and she was mesmerizing everything on her moment with Andréa. Her thoughts came to Nigel and Emily when they carefully asked her some questions regarding her ex-assistant for _RUNWAY_ Magazine. She frowned at her thoughts when she came with her two failed marriages and dedicated to her work in a true business way. No one knew why she refused to show her personal life among her two beautifully and amazing daughters.

Miranda looked down on her hands. There was a writing pad on her hands and she was very curious about a song that Andréa came to have an idea to write about her music. She was clueless about creating a song out of her mind or heart but it was coming from the melody that she kept hearing for a while. Miranda was remembering her moment when she was at her work.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **In an afternoon at her office, Miranda was doubling checking on the layout that Nigel offered for their Summer Issue. That's when it was before Andréa came to advertise her music career and Paris Incident. She hummed to herself when she was talking to her designer, Vera Wang to offer some interests to have some clothing in her layout. It was for a while, Miranda and Nigel agreed to have some Summer dresses out of the veil that Vera Wang designed for few months.**

 **It happened to her when she was startled by a beautiful melody from outside of her office. It was Andréa who was silently singing to herself while she was working on the schedule for next week's schedule. Emily was out of the town to research on the fabrics for their Winter's Issues. It was only Andréa who was handling everything from A to Z to work herself off. Nigel was out to help his creative team to move everything together with Miranda's notes.**

 **Miranda sent her team out of her office and had her afternoon off to herself but resisted to go out from her office to do something else with her daughters. She felt like she couldn't move at all and kept listening to her assistant's voice. It brought her closer to her door and peeked over her doorway to find Andréa who was closing her eyes in her sight.**

 **She looked beautiful when it came to her voice. Miranda felt tingly when she watched her assistant singing the melody. She slowly walked to her assistant's desk and stared at Andréa for a while. No one knew but Nigel was just getting inside the room to find his boss and Andréa in a same room. He felt like he almost ruined their moment and decided to stay out of their way then watched their interaction between the ladies.**

 **Miranda didn't notice Nigel out of her sight but focused on her assistant. Andréa started to smile while she was thinking of her lyrics until she opened her eyes to find her boss who was watching her. The brunette woman just screamed out of the blue and it caused Nigel to laugh at her reaction. Miranda slowly raised her eyebrow at her and spoke lightly.**

" **What was that sound?"**

" **Um... I… Sing?" Andréa tried to calm her breathing but hardly muttered quickly while she was conversing with her boss. She felt like she was going to vomit over her Chanel dress. Miranda hummed and narrowed her eyes with her reply.**

" **Do you realize that I do not like to repeat my question? What was that you made the sound?"**

" **It was my lyrics that I composed. So, what do you need?" The raven-haired woman said while glancing over at Nigel who was bursting in a laughter. Miranda ignored her assistant's point of a gaze at Nigel and tilted her head to open her mouth.**

" **Go get me a coffee from Starbucks and don't reschedule everything after I receive it. Oh, tell Nigel to fetch Christian Dior for a wedding dress he designed. That's all."**

 **Andréa was bewildered when it came to her orderly tone. She looked at Nigel from the glass doors. Nigel nodded wildly and retreated to run for Dior. It came to Miranda's orders and she decided to run for Starbucks. It left Miranda alone in her office and her door was closed after she entered back.**

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

It impacted the editor-in-chief when it happened in her memory with her former assistant. She finally understood why Andréa loved singing her composed songs she wrote back in her day as her assistant at _RUNWAY_ Magazine. But it didn't define anything between them at all. Miranda tried to understand why the music was so important in the raven-haired woman's life since the awkward interview in her office.

She put her feather touch on the flowy handwriting on the paper and read every word Andréa composed with her feelings. Miranda couldn't find herself to be an emotional person but it tugged her in an imagination as she silently mouthed the lyrics. She found herself when Miranda was younger to understand every skills as a fashion designer. That's how her life got private in later time. Andréa was a similar person to her but her life was not really in an open mind view.

In her thoughts, the lyrics got a little rough but raw and it put her feelings to express in some way. Andréa showed her who she was before and after in Paris incident. Miranda tried to understand her better when they finally reunited after a year of Paris incident. She couldn't shake her thoughts but kept reminiscing the moments when she was with her former assistant in a same room.

Miranda kept her personal life to herself but won't show who she truly was. Also, she failed at the attempt to hold everything inside with her. Andréa was the one who saw her inside and outside of her life among her daughters. Miranda didn't understand that her ex-assistant saw her true identity even though she was her former boss as an editor-in-chief of _RUNWAY_ Magazine or Dragon Lady.

* * *

It put her thoughts aside as Caroline came in the room to find her mom. Miranda looked up at her daughter as she smiled at her. The redheaded girl tilted her head at the silver-headed woman and looked down at the writing pad that Miranda held with her hands. She followed her daughter's point of a gaze and spoke lightly.

"Andréa showed me."

"Oh, well. Cassidy won the victory on the video game with Andréa. She got better than I thought it would. By the way, we are soon arriving in Dallas in less than one hour and half. I thought why not to tell you that." Cassidy said.

"Thank you Cass. I appreciate it. So, are you and Caroline enjoying your day in here?"

"Yes mom! It's awesome to spend our time with Andy. Thank you mom. I meant it. You are definitely cool."

"Cool?" Miranda said with her raising eyebrow. The redheaded girl chuckled lightly with a nod then retreated out. The editor-in-chief chuckled after watching her daughter leaving from the room and smiled at herself. She knew that it was definitely cool for her to do that with her daughters for a long-term vacation with her former assistant. There was no chance for her to do it with her guts but all means for her thanks to Nigel and Emily who encouraged her to take a vacation with her small family. Even though, she had a plan to woo her ex-assistant. _**Her Andréa**_.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Miranda get her chance to have Andréa back in her life?  
**

 **Please review.**


End file.
